No Regrets
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Mark Callaway and a young woman, both cynics when it comes to love, have an encounter that changes them both.*Story Completed*
1. Default Chapter

**No Regrets**

**_Characters: Danielle Rivers. Works on and off for Vince McMahon. Does tech work and travels with the WWE when the mood takes her. Lives as a vagabond of sorts traveling from place to place. Likes to frequent dance clubs.  Only Jeff hardy and Vince McMahon know who she really is and that she's wealthy._**

**_Jeff Hardy- wrestler and Danielle's best friend since she met him ._**

**_Mark Callaway- Wrestler known as the Undertaker._****_ Not known as the nicest guy in the locker room. An encounter with Danielle leaves him feeling things he hasn't felt before._**

****

**_Summary: Danielle and Mark have an encounter that change both of them. Neither one believes in love or happily ever after. Can these two change each other?_**

****

**_Disclaimer:   I don't own the Undertaker or Mark Callaway or Jeff Hardy. I do however make good use of their muses that live with me and are constantly bombarding me with new story ideas._**

****

****

****Jeff smiled as he watched Danni dance. She was awesome and there was special quality about her that made her shine. She wasn't a raving beauty, but she had a spark that could outshine other women. She was 5"3, 110 pounds. She had curly long brown hair that at the moment looked like she should brush it.

Jeff laughed on her it looked good.

She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen with long beautiful lashes. Danni was mixed she was part white, part Asian and African American. She had the most beautiful skin that was caramel colored and her eyes were exotic and Asian looking.

She was wearing flare leg jeans with a baggy to big t-shirt. Jeff grinned. 

Danni dressed like a guy for the most part she didn't care about appearances.

She looked happy on the dance floor, but Jeff knew she hid her pain well. Most people thought Danni was homeless traveling from place to place working when she felt like it, but they were dead wrong. Danni was actually very wealthy. 

Her grandfather had been a millionaire and when he died 6 years ago he left everything to Danni the grandchild he had never knew.

Danni's father had been a wealthy Asian businessman, her mother a woman of white and African American heritage. The two's marriage had been a short affair which ended before Danni was two. Her mother had left and took Danni with her. She had changed Danni's name back to Rivers and had started a new life.

Danni had never even met her father since then, but knew who he was.

Her mother had remarried when Danni was 7 to a nasty hateful man, whom Danni despised. He had abused Danni and her mother from the beginning.

Danni who used to be such a happy child turned into an unhappy mistrustful child.

Danni's mother was killed in a fire when Danni was 15 leaving Danni in a hostile environment with no protection at all.

The same year her unknown grandfather had died leaving her every penny of his estate. Her stepfather was deliriously happy. He had spent and blew a ton of money since he was Danni's legal guardian. Her real father had also contested his fathers will, but didn't win.

This left Danni with a sense of betrayal that he didn't want her only his father's money, He didn't even try to get custody away from Randy, her stepfather.

Danni had told Jeff one night while they were sharing a hotel room about her life. She didn't share it with people so Jeff knew she really trusted him. She had also told him the most awful secret. 

Her stepfather had been after her for years and when she was 17 he had finally raped her. Danni had been a virgin and the bastard had just brutally raped her. Danni took off after that and just sort of traveled around on the streets. That's where she had run into Vince at a wrestling event. She had always followed wrestling. She remembered Vince from her childhood; he had been a friend of her mom's. Vince had grabbed her and hugged her when he seen her, it had been years and he remembered what a sweet child she had been.

Vince was shocked to learn she was living on the streets.

He took her to his home and after a month of staying with him and his family she finally told Vince what had happened.

Vince was filled with anger and got his lawyers on Randy. He was declared Danni's guardian till she was 18 and Vince got her money back. Danni had never looked back since that day. She was a good computer tech and Vince let her work for him when she felt like it. She often traveled with the road show, just hanging out and going clubbing with the wrestlers she knew.

Jeff knew Danni was a cynic when it came to love, she told him she didn't believe in it. She put a wall up around herself when it came to emotion, and let very few in. 

Jeff knew she had sexual relationships but that's all they were, a few one night stands here and there but for the most part she didn't mess with men much.

Jeff laughed as he saw her wink at him.

He loved her like a sister, he would kill anyone that hurt her, and she was his best friend.

Danni smiled at Jeff and kept dancing. She loved to dance and to have a good time. She closed her eyes and moved to the music feeling free. She looked over to find Jeff; she was going to wave him over to dance with her.

"Good lord have mercy, deadman walking." Danni mumbled to herself.

Mark Callaway had just came and sat beside Jeff. Danni knew who he was, who didn't?

But she had never met him and she had never seen him out clubbing with the rest of the wrestlers. He stayed to himself and had a reputation for being a mean dickhead in the locker room, especially in the last year since his divorce.

"Lord he looked fine though." Danni thought.

He was about 7 foot tall. He had short auburn hair and a nicely trimmed goatee and mustache and of course all those delicious tats. She knew his eyes were a deep green, but right now he had on dark shades. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt and boots. He had a bandanna tied around his head.

"God he's lickable." Danni said to herself.

Danni grinned, she might not be the most beautiful woman in the room but she wanted this man, there was something about him. She smiled to herself and started dancing again. At the end of the night she was determined she would end up in his hotel room.


	2. chapter 2

Mark came in the club not really knowing why he was here. He never came in these places. He liked quite little bars where he could set in the corner and drink and be left alone. He had been driving by on the way back to the hotel and for some reason decided to get a drink. He hated places like this they were loud and noisy. He decided to grab a beer and then he would leave. He saw Jeff Hardy and decided to go set with him, they weren't best friends or nothing, but he had no major beefs with Jeff.

"Hardy care if I join ya." Mark said.

Jeff looked up in surprise. He had never seen Mark in a place like this.

"Uhh sure have a seat." Jeff said.

"Thanks." Mark said lowering his big frame into a chair.

"So what are you doing in a place like this?" Jeff asked.

"I just wanted a beer and didn't see a bar anywhere around." Mark said and turned to watch the dance floor.

"This place if full of pussy aint it Hardy?" Mark asked his eyes roving over the many women crowded on the dance floor.

"Uhh yea, this is the place to be if you're looking for action." Jeff said.

Mark smirked at Jeff.

"Looking for some action?" Mark asked.

"Who me? No. I'm just here with a friend." Jeff said waving at Danni who smiled and kept dancing.

"That yer woman?" Mark asked watching the girl. 

"Oh no, were just friends my best friend actually." Jeff said.

Mark watched the girl, she sure knew how to move her hips and her wild hair was flying all over the place. She had an exotic look. She was dressed like a bum, but that did nothing to take away from the spark that seemed to surround her. Mark found himself watching her fascinated with her.

"So does she work with the company or what?" Mark asked.

"Uhh sometimes when she feels like it. She travels with us a lot though." Jeff said.

Mark frowned.

"I don't remember seeing her before." Mark said.

"She's been working as a tech on and off since she was 18, the last four years. But she doesn't hang out in the arenas much unless she's working so that's probably why you haven't seen her. She's in to the club scene." Jeff said.

Mark knew from her appearance she couldn't have much money or career wise. Jeff said she traveled with the wrestlers. He figured she was a ring rat, one of those girls who traveled with the wrestlers and had sex with them; in turn the wrestlers gave them money and fed them.

"Ring rat huh?" Mark said.

"Hell No!" Jeff yelled so quickly that Mark raised his brow at him.

"Danni is not a ring rat, don't ever say that shit." Jeff said forgetting who he was talking to.

"Boy just calm yer self down, hell I didn't know." Mark said.

Mark had never seen Jeff raise his voice over nothing. He must really care about this kid.

"I just don't like people thinking that about her." Jeff said turning to watch her again.

Mark watched her dance. She was sexy as hell. Mark about choked on his beer when she looked right in eyes and winked.

Jeff seen it too and started laughing.

"Looks like you caught her eye." Jeff said.

Jeff wasn't too worried. Danni didn't get emotionally involved with men. If she was interested in Mark it was physical only. She wouldn't let a man hurt her. Even though Mark could be a prick, Jeff knew him well enough to know he wouldn't physically hurt a woman, if the two of them ended up spending the night together that would be the end of it.

Mark didn't know what to say to that. He was horny as hell and this girl was looking at him like a steak. He looked at Jeff but he didn't seem upset. Mark turned back in time to see Danni grab a mic and jump on stage.

"What's she doing?" Mark asked Jeff.

Jeff grinned.

"She's going to sing." Jeff said.

"Hey guys I'm going to let loose a little tune for you. This is for that sexy big man sitting next to my buddy Jeff." Danni said grinning at Mark

Mark didn't smile or respond but simply watched her with a growing hard on.

Danni started to sing.

Ooohh yeah yeah yeah

If you need a little tenderness

Can't find it no where else

If you want a little something sweet

You just come to me

If you're hungry for some love at night

I'll fix you up just right

There's a tender place just down the way

Where you can stay and I'm singin'

Mark listened to her sultry voice growing harder by the minute.

Come on down

Where the water tastes sweet

Dive into my ocean

Bring your love to me

Come on down come on down

Where the lovin' feels right

Door is always open

Open all night (come down baby)

Baby won't you come on down

I can take you where you need to go

Take you there nice and slow

To a place where feelings run so deep

You just run to me

I can lead you to a special kiss

Fulfill your every wish

There's a place I know just down the road

Where you should go and I'm singin'

Danni swayed her hips as she sung and looked at Mark with a knowing glint in her eye.

Mark swallowed Hard. This little filly was sexy as hell.

Oooooh

I can take you to where the love flows like wine

I can show you my deepest secrets inside

And if you take a chance where I wanna be

So come here and get close

And baby gimme what I need the most

Come come down

If you need a little tenderness

Can't find it nowhere else

If you want a little something sweet

You just come to me

If you're hungry for some love at night

I'll fix you up just right

There's a tender place just down the way

Where you can stay and I'm singin'

All you gotta do is come to me

Oh baby baby come down on me

Where the water water tastes so sweet

Just come to me come to me

You're in me

Come on down

Danni finished the song and smiled at Mark. He had never been so turned on in his life. He wanted to jump up and strip them jeans off of her and have her right now. He willed his self to stay seated and watched as she headed toward him.


	3. chapter 3

Danni came over to the table and plopped down on Jeff's lap.

"God I'm dying of thirst." Danni said.

Mark signaled a waitress over.

"Beer? He barked looking at Danni.

"Eww no, looks like horse piss and probably tastes like it too, just a soda please." Danni said smiling.

Mark rolled his eyes and the waitress left top get her soda,

Danni didn't drink much when she was clubbing, she didn't think it was a good idea to lose control around guys. That's how bad shit happened.

"So Jeffy introduce me to your big friend here." Danni said smiling at Mark who just sat there staring in his beer.

"Danni Rivers this is Mark Callaway, I'm sure you've seen him around." Jeff said

"Well of course I have, you have to live under a rock not to know who the Undertaker is." Danni said grinning.

"Nice to meet you Mark." Danni said.

Mark grunted out something that Danni couldn't understand.

Danni just smiled.

"So Jeffy why didn't you come dance with me?" Danni asked.

"Because I hurt my knee, tonight in that match against Albert, I don't think jumping around on it is going to help." Jeff said.

"Well be sure to ice it down when you get to your room." Danni said.

"You got a room?" Jeff asked.

"No not yet." Danni said hoping she wouldn't need one.

"Well if you need a place to crash you can stay with me." Jeff said pushing her long hair back off her face.

"Thanks Jeff." Danni said and kissed his cheek.

Danni loved Jeff, he was like the big brother she never had.

Mark saw the look of affection on Danni's face. He took in her clothes which were ratty and had seen better days. This kid must live hand to mouth. She must not have much motivation if she worked only when she felt like it. From what Jeff had said she liked to have a good time and wasn't worried much about the future.

"So Mark do you come to clubs often?" I haven't seen you around much?" Danni said.

"No." Mark grunted.

The waitress brought her soda and Danni took a big drink. She moved to the chair between Jeff and Mark.

"How do you like it here?" Danni asked.

"I don't." Mark said shortly.

Danni grinned.

She leaned over to Marks ear breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"You aren't much for conversation are you?" Danni asked.

Mark was having hard time breathing. Her curly hair was brushing against his cheek as she leaned close to his ear and her breath tickled his ear.

"Well that's okay. What I got in mind don't require much in the way of conversation, just maybe some grunting and heavy breathing and you seem to be able to manage that." Danni said pulling back and smiling at him.

Mark's face turned red. He couldn't believe this little girl. Most women were intimidated by him but not her. She was grinning at him like he was a puppy or something. He wasn't used to women being so blatant about what they wanted. Most women liked to play games, but she was making no secret about what she wanted.

Mark just stared into her exotic looking brown eyes. He wanted her and bad. He was going to eat this girl alive, let's see how cocky she was when he got her alone. He would have her screaming all night long.

Danni saw the predatory look in his eyes and grinned at him. This was going to be fun.

Jeff watched the two of them. There was definite attraction here. Mark looked like he could devoir her and Danni was giving him the same look.

"Well what do you know, the deadman aint so dead after all." Jeff thought.

'Dilemma' started playing.

"Will you dance with me?"  Danni asked looking in his deep green eyes.

Mark was going to refuse, but he couldn't he wanted to have his hands on her.

Mark stood and held out his hand to her.

The smile that lit her face took Mark's breath away.

Danni slipped her small hand in his large one and Mark led her to the dance floor.

Danni wrapped her arms around his hard waist. Her head only came up to his chest.

Mark looked down at her.

"You're too short." Mark growled and hauled her up in his arms till she was face level with him.

"I'll be sure to file a complaint with my parents." Danni said smiling at him.

Mark just grunted.

Danni wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess because of height impairment I'll let you do all the work." Danni whispered in his ear.

Mark moved slowly to the music. He was aware of her soft body pressed closely to his. Her breasts pressed hard against his chest. Her hair was sending off the most delicious scent. Mark breathed in deeply savoring her scent. Her hair tickled his neck sending wicked messaged to the lower part of his body.

Danni was feeling those same things. His scent was of leather and cologne. It made her dizzy. Never had she wanted a man so bad. Her lips were right next to his neck and she parted her lips and let her tongue tickle his pulse point.

Mark groaned and tightened his arms around her. 

"Little brat." Mark whispered.

Mark felt her body shaking with laughter and he smiled himself although she couldn't see that.

Danni pulled her head back and seen him smiling. She froze mesmerized.

"God you're beautiful." Danni whispered.

Marks smiled faded and he looked deep into Danni's eyes. He seen the honesty in her eyes.

Mark crushed his lips to hers pushing his tongue boldly into her willing mouth to tease and stroke her tongue. Danni gave as good as she got pushing her tongue back into his mouth wanting to taste him. There tongues clashed and dueled over and over.

Danni could feel his hard on pressing against her bottom.

Mark finally pulled back. He let her slide slowly down her body.

Danni moaned from the intimate contact with him.

"You ready to get out of here?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Danni said without hesitation.


	4. chapter 4

"Jeff I'm outta here." Danni said bending to kiss him.

Jeff wrapped his arms around her.

"Be careful." Jeff said giving Mark a look.

"Don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly." Danni said laughing.

"See ya around Hardy." Mark said.

"Yea." Jeff said and watched as Danni grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him from the club. 

Jeff shrugged. He would have never figured those two for each other.

"I have to get my back pack out of Jeff's car." Danni said.

Mark followed her to Jeff's rental and watched as she grabbed a small back pack and shut the door back.

Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his truck. He opened the passenger door and lifted her in his arms. He sat her in the seat and slammed the door and went to the driver's side and got in.

Danni watched him. He was so big and sexy. This man had her twisted in knots.

"Nice weather we're having." Danni said grinning.

Mark didn't say anything just continued to drive and watch the road.

Okay Danni thought.

"Seen any good baseball games lately?" Danni asked.

Mark continued to stare out the window and drive without looking at her.

"Not much for small talk huh? Well that's okay, me neither." Danni said.

Danni grinned and slid over next to him. She got on her knees and started kissing his neck.

A groan escaped Mark's lips as she licked a path up his neck to his ear.

Danni ran her tongue around the edge of his ear causing him to shiver.

Danni lowered one hand to his lap to massage his hard cock through his jeans.

"Damn baby, you got one mean machine down there by the feel of it." Danni whispered in his ear.

Mark groaned as her small hand played havoc with his aching erection.

"Ya going to make me wreak." Mark managed to get out.

Danni sat down beside him but didn't remove her hand from his cock. She ran her finger lightly over his hard package.

"That's not much better." Mark snapped.

"Well Mark I'm trying to be good." Danni said smiling up at him.

"When I get ya back to my room I'm going to fuck the hell out of ya." Mark growled trying to intimidate her.

Danni looked up at him.

"Well I'd be real disappointed if you didn't." Danni said.

Mark gritted his teeth at her touch on his erection. Didn't anything get under her skin?

Danni laid her head on his shoulder and moved her hand away from his pants. She figured she had tortured him enough for now.

Mark was more uncomfortable with the way she laying on him, than he was with her grabbing his cock while driving. All he wanted was a nice hard fuck, none of that cuddling shit.

Danni sensed he was uncomfortable with her lying on him, he felt stiff and unyielding.

God he was uptight. She wasn't looking for a husband just a good time with a man she was highly attracted to. She should have moved away but she didn't, she liked the feel of his hard muscles under her cheek. 

Instead she ducked under his arm and laid her face against his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Her hand slipped under his shirt to explore his warm muscles. Her hand glided gently across his stomach and up to his chest.

Danni gently kissed him through his t-shirt and laid her head back to rest and her hands gently massaged his chest running her fingers over the light fuzz on his chest. 

Danni felt him relax under her touch and smiled.

Mark looked down at her head that was laid against him. Damn she felt so good pressed against him running her hands gently over his chest her fingertips skimming his nipples. Mark let go of his tension. This was just a one night stand he might as well relax and enjoy her attentions.

Mark pulled into the hotel and sat there a minute with her body still pressed against him.

For a minute Mark thought she was asleep.

"We there?" Danni asked her voice vibrating through his chest.

"Yea." Mark said.

Mark opened the door and got out. He reached back in and lifted her out from his side. He took her hand and led her into the hotel.

All the wrestlers were staying here. Danni waved and answered a lot of the guys who called greetings to her.

Mark tightened his grip on her hand. He didn't like the fact she seemed to know so many of the guys.

They got in the elevator and Mark looked down at her.

"Ya seem to know all the guys. You make a practice of sleeping with all of them?" Mark snapped.

Danni's head snapped up and for the first time Mark saw anger in her eyes.

"What the fuck is it to you? Your not marrying me, we both just going to have a little fun. Who the hell are you to judge me? I'm sure you're not a virgin." Danni snapped at him.

Mark realized she was right. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend. He didn't have any claims on her.

"Sorry." Mark mumbled and looked away from her piercing gaze.

Actually Danni hadn't slept with any of the wrestlers. She knew a lot of them from the arena and from the clubs. But the men she had slept with in the past weren't wrestlers.

Mark figured he had just ruined his chance with her.

Mark felt her hand on his and looked down at her.

"Bend down." Danni said.

Mark bent down to her level.

Danni pressed her lips to his for a deep kiss. After a minute she pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Let's just have some fun." Danni whispered.

Mark nodded and picked her up and returned her kiss.

The doors opened and Mark carried her out of the elevator and headed to his room.


	5. chapter 5

*Warning this chapter contains strong sexual content. If this offends you please skip it*

Mark managed to grab the key card out of his pocket while still holding Danni in his arms. He finally got the door open and pushed at the door to open it He walked in the room and used his foot to kick the door shut.

Danni's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Mark crushed his mouth to hers and walked over to the bed. When he hit the bed he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. He looked down at her wild curly hair her eyes dilated by desire. Her breath was coming in heavy pants her chest heaving, her full pouting lips. God he wanted her.

Mark stripped off his clothes and tossed them aside.

"Good lord have mercy." Danni breathed looking at his huge cock jutting up from a nest of auburn curls.

"Not feeling so confident now?" Mark asked smirking at her.

Danni grinned at him.

"Well I'll try anything once." She said.

Mark sat back on the bed watching her.

"Dance for me." Mark ordered.

Danni smiled and got off the bed. She turned on the radio and found a slow sexy tune. She turned to Mark and started dancing. She was dancing just for him moving slowly and gyrating her hips slowly. Danni slowly pealed her shirt off and threw it to the floor. She peeled off her lacy bra next and threw it at Mark with a grin.

Mark caught it and watched her like a predator watching his prey. Mark watched as she moved around the room with slow sexy movements.

Danni turned facing away from him and unbuttoned her pants. She bent forward and slowly pulled her pants down.

Mark caught his breath. He was definitely an ass man and she had a nice one. He loved the caramel tone of her skin. This little girl was tearing him up.

Danni pulled the jeans off and stood back up. Danni danced over to the bed and started gyrating her hips right in his face.

"Baby if your cock gets much harder it's going to explode." Danni said. 

"It's about to explode all right." Mark said abruptly standing up.

Danni knew instinctively what he wanted. She dropped to her knees and grasped his cock in her hands stroking it.

Mark groaned and tangled his hands in her wild hair.

"Put it between those sweet lips girl." Mark ordered.

Danni looked up into his eyes as she parted her lips and Mark pushed his cock forward and let it slide between her plump full lips.

God the image she made kneeling there with his cock sliding between her lips. He felt like he would cum at any second.

Danni used her tongue to caress his cock. She teased it and sucked it causing Mark to groan and moan and tighten his hold on her hair.

Danni started bobbing her head up and down in a steady rhythm over his cock taking it deeper in her mouth each time.

He hadn't met too many women who could deep throat him with his size but she was doing her damndest. 

Mark moaned and his eyes widened when he felt her lips reach the base of his cock.

This little thing had managed to take him all in her mouth. He felt the vibrations from her moaning and realized she was enjoying it as much as him.

Mark lost it at that point and grabbed her hair with both hands and started moving rapidly in and out of her warm mouth.

Mark groaned and closed his eyes as he shot his seed deep in her throat

Danni continued to suck and lick his cock swallowing every drop of his essence.

Mark grasped her hair and pulled her up to crush her mouth to his. He plunged his tongue hard in her mouth. Mark nipped at her bottom lip and sucked it in his mouth lavishing it with his tongue.

"Mmmmm." Danni moaned.

Mark suddenly let go of her and pushed her on the bed face first. For the first time he noticed her tats. She had a small cobra tattooed at the base of her spine. Mark bent over her and fingered it then ran his tongue over it. Danni moaned with pleasure at his touch.

Mark saw one high on her shoulder he bent close to look.

It was Celtic circle. He bent and kissed it also. The one that he loved was on her hip. It was a snake that wrapped around her hip and ran right around to her belly. Mark ran his tongue from her hip and turned her on her side and licked all the way to her belly button.

Danni was moaning and thrashing on the bed needing more. Mark turned her back to lie on her belly. He kissed a trail from her shoulder moving down her back. He nipped her skin here and there causing her to moan in pleasure. He kissed her ass rubbing it loving the feel of it. 

"Raise your ass up." Mark growled.

Danni raised her ass up for him and he grasped the waistband of her thongs and peeled them down slowly. He pulled them past her feet and tossed them to the floor.

Danni had lowered her hips back down to the bed.

"Did I tell ya to do that?" Mark asked sharply.

He grabbed her hips and raised them again.

Mark lifted his hand and slapped her sharply on the ass.

Danni groaned and pushed her ass up higher.

Mark grinned in surprise. This girl was a wild one all right.

"Now keep it there." Mark growled.

Mark bent behind her and ran his tongue over her shaven slit.

Danni moaned and pushed her hips back for more.

"Ya taste real sweet girl." Mark said.

Mark plunged his tongue deep in her pussy causing Danni to scream. Mark lashed her with his tongue over and over and moved his hand to her clit and massaged it with his fingers while he lapped at her soaked pussy.

"MMMMMMM OOooooooo MARK!" Danni screamed. Mark felt her tighten around his tongue and her muscles were quivering.

"Mark I'm cummming." Danni moaned.

"Cum on girl, cum for me." Mark murmured against her pussy.

Mark let her tremors stop then he positioned his self behind her and pushed forward burying his cock to the hilt in her aching center.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO MARK!" Danni screamed.

Mark plunged ahead at a fast and hard pace driving into her over and over burying himself in her warm wet center.

Mark grasped her hips hard as he drove into her.

"Uhh yea girl, damn that's pussy's tight." Mark grunted.

He felt like he was sliding into a warm velvet glove. From this position he could watch his cock slide in and out of her sweet little pussy and it was driving him wild. Mark bent over and kissed her back and nipped at it with his teeth. Mark felt a wild abandon with her that he hadn't felt with any other woman.

They were both close to the edge. Mark drove into her harder and harder he reached around with one hand and pinched her nipple causing Danni to scream. He continued to pinch and rub it as he slammed hard into her pussy.

"Markkkkkkk!" Danni yelled as she started the long spiral of pleasure again.

Mark felt her muscles contract around his cock and slammed hard into her three more times before he shot his hot load in her core. Mark kept pumping into her and finally slowed down. He continued to caress her hips. He looked down and saw bruises forming from his tight grip on her hips. Mark frowned he hadn't meant to hurt her; he had lost all control with her. He saw the bite mark he had left on her back, plus red spots where he had nipped and sucked at her skin. Her butt had a red handprint on it where he had smacked her. What the hell was wrong with him? He had acted like an animal.

Mark pulled out of her and reached down and turned her over.

Danni looked into his eyes with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. He saw a small bruise forming around her breast where he had pinched to hard and her lips were swollen from his rough kisses. Mark lay down on the bed sighing. She probably thought he was a sick freak or something.

Mark looked over at her to find her still watching him.

"Danni I didn't mean to be so rough with ya. I just lost control." Mark said.

"So did I. You were great don't worry about it, if you had really hurt me, I would have kicked you in the nuts." Danni said grinning.

With that Danni rolled way from him and fell asleep.

Mark sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. She had made him lose all sense of reason. He didn't like that one bit. He prided his self on his self control, and hell he hadn't had any tonight. He glanced at her sleeping form. He smiled her hair was a mess. He bent over her quietly and peeked at her. She looked like a sweet child in sleep.

"Oh right Mark get a grip." He told himself. With that last thought he rolled to his back and went to sleep.


	6. chapter 6

Mark woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3:00am. He looked down to see Danni curled beside him. Damned if he wasn't getting hard just looking at her. She was turned facing him now and her warm breath stirred against his arm.

Hell he thought we got time for another one.

He rolled her to her back and brushed her hair back from her face. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

Mark took both her arms and lifted them above her head and held them there with one of his big one and he bent and began to kiss her neck while his hand roamed her body.

Danni moaned in her sleep.

Mark continued his trail kissing down to her collar bone.

Danni slowly began to awake. She tried to move and realized she couldn't her hands were pinned above her head. She panicked and began too kick and thrash and let out a blood curdling scream.

Mark let go of her and jumped back. He turned on the bedside light aggravated by her actions, he had just been playing with her, she should know he wasn't going to hurt her.

His anger disappeared when he seen the total look of terror on her face.

"Hey Danni wake up girl, it's just me, Mark." Mark said worried.

Danni blinked and remembered where she was at. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Mark. Her stepfather had held her hands pinned over her head when he had raped her and she couldn't stand for a guy to do that and mark doing it while she was asleep had freaked her out worse.

Danni lay back down and stared at the wall. Would she ever be normal and not have these damn flashbacks she knew Mark wasn't going to hurt her.

Mark leaned over and looked at her. Danni was quite which worried him, she was never quite.

He pushed her hair back.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare ya." Mark said gruffly.

"It's not your fault." Danni said.

She turned to look at him.

"Just don't pin my hands like that, okay?" Danni said.

"Okay." Mark said.

He wondered what kind of demons she had; he had seen the look of terror on her face.

Mark turned off the light and lay on his back. They both lay in silence for a few minutes.

"Mark?" Danni said breaking the silence.

"What?" Mark said.

"Do you wannna do it?" Danni asked.

Mark couldn't help it he burst out laughing.

"Man I wish you had left the light on, that's one for the record book, Mark laughing." Danni said laughing her self.

Mark moved to his side and leaned over her. He kissed her gently parting her lips with his tongue. He teased her with light teasing kisses with his tongue and lips.

Mark reached down and parted her legs and slipped his finger into her wet pussy causing Danni to gasp. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and drew it in his mouth and suckled on her causing her nipple to get hard.

"Oooooo." Danni moaned as his big finger thrust in and out of her wet center. Mark slipped in a second finger and continued his sweet torture of her nipple.

"Mark please?" Danni begged.

"What ya want girl?" Mark whispered against her nipple.

"I want you to put that hard cock in me now!" Danni gasped out.

Danni words drove him on. He lifted his self up and spread her legs wider. He slipped in between her legs and thrust his cock deep in her center.

"YES!" Danni screamed out and grabbed his arms to hold on to.

"Oh yea baby, you feel real good." Mark gasped. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

He pumped in her slowly trying to draw out the pleasure for both of them.

Danni wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his arms.

"Faster Mark." Danni pleaded.

Mark drew back and thrust into her hard.

"Like that girl?" Mark growled.

"Yesssssss." Danni moaned.

Mark pumped his hips faster and faster spurred on by her growing moans and whimpers.

Mark felt her nails dig into his arms and her legs tighten around his waist. He felt her muscles began to tighten around his cock.

"I'M cummming Markkk." Danni yelled.

"That's it baby cum with me." Mark whispered to her.

Mark felt himself going over the edge.

"Danni baby I'm cumming." Mark moaned as he shot his seed deep in her wet center.

They were both panting and covered with sweat from the vigorous lovemaking.

Mark kissed her lips and then moved off of her and rolled to his back.

"That was great Mark." Danni said sleepily and then turned on her side and fell abck to sleep. 

Mark sat there watching her. He was glad she wasn't one of those clingy women who wanted to lie all over ya after sex.  It was great sex and they could leave it at that. 

Then how come you want to reach over and pull her in your arms ya big idiot? A little voice inside him said.

"Shut up." Mark grumbled and turned and went back to sleep.


	7. chapter 7

Mark awoke and sighed. This is the part he hated. He had to get her up and get her out of here. He hoped she wasn't one of those females that thought because they slept together they had a relationship now. If she started that shit, he was just going to have to be blunt and tell her it was just a good screw and to leave it at that.

Danni was the best lay he had had in a while, hell a while, he couldn't remember better. He figured he would give her a couple of hundred dollars; she looked like she could use it.

Mark turned over to wake her and his eyes widened. She was gone. He felt the bed, it was cold she had been gone for a while. 

Well that's real nice, Mark thought, take off without saying bye or kiss my ass or nothing.

Mark lay on his back angry with her.

"Oh Mark, why are ya angry this takes care of the problem, ya was worried she was going to be hung up on ya, obviously not, she sees it as just a good screw, ya should be happy" That little voice said.

"Oh shut up." Mark growled to himself.

Mark ya really got to stop talking to yourself. Mark thought.

It really was for the best. So she took off she was like him, no strings, no regrets. That suited him fine. How many times have you snuck out of bed and left someone laying there like a thief in the night he thought.

"Yea Mark don't feel so good to be on the receiving end, does it?" his little voice said.

Mark sighed and got up to shower. He had to get on the road.

Hell he wouldn't mind having another piece of that once in a while and then he grinned. Hell they worked for the same company. It wouldn't be like he would never see her again. Mark started whistling and jumped in the shower.

Little did Mark know that fate works in strange ways and it would be months before he would run into Danni again.

Danni banged on Jeff's door. The door flew open and Jeff was standing there in his boxers looking half asleep.

Danni grinned and stepped in the room and closed the door.

"Hey Trish." Danni said smiling at the blonde laying in Jeff's bed.

"Hey Danni." Trish said setting up.

"What in the hell is so important this early in the morning?" Jeff asked.

Danni went and dropped in the bed beside Trish.

"I'm leaving." Danni said.

Jeff sighed and fell in the bed beside her.

"Danni cant you ever just stay in one place, you can't run away from yourself you know." Jeff said.

"I can try." Danni said quietly.

Jeff reached over and pulled her into a hug. He wished she could put her past behind her and settle down, fall in love, have a happy life.

Danni pulled back and kissed him.

"Can you tell Vince for me?" Danni asked.

"Yea, I will." Jeff said fingering her wild hair.

"Thanks big brother." Danni said smiling.

"Take care of your self little sister." Jeff said smiling back.

Danni hugged Trish.

"Take care of Jeff." Danni said.

"I will. You take care of yourself, and call us." Trish said.

"You guys don't worry about me. I'll be back soon enough." Danni said.

Danni hopped up and left.

"I thought she would stay longer." Trish said.

"It's Mark. She went to his room last night. I could see there was an instant attraction between them. She's scared by what she's feeling, so she going to run away from it." Jeff said.

"What about Mark?" Trish asked.

"Who knows with him, he's been so weird lately." Jeff said.

Mark arrived at the arena the next day trying to figure out how to look for Danni without appearing to look for Danni. He went and hung out around the Tech van for a while but he didn't see her. Soon he gave up and went to the cafeteria to get bottled water. He saw Jeff sitting at a table and went over.

"Hey Hardy." Mark said.

"Mark, how are you." Jeff asked.

"Fine." Mark said.

To Jeff he looked edgy.

"So I haven't seen Danni around today." Mark said trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

Ah ha thought Jeff, Danni had actually got under the Deadmans skin.

"Uhh she took off, she does that, she never stays in one place long." Jeff said.

Mark was shocked. She just took off. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh well, I was just wondering, I'll see ya around." Mark said hurrying off.

Jeff grinned. These two stubborn people had got more than they bargained for.

Mark liked Danni. Danni liked Mark. That's why Danni had taken off, she was scared. 

"I'll be damned." Jeff said to himself. He thought about calling Danni and telling her to get her ass back here, but she had to figure things out on her own. He figured he would let it ride a while before he tried to talk to her.


	8. chapter 8

Danni sat on the back deck of her beach house. She had been here 3 weeks just relaxing and trying to get her head together. The first week she had just traveled around clubbing. But for some reason it wasn't as fun as it used to be. Bored she had headed to her beach house off the coast of North Carolina. 

She had bought it 4 years ago. She loved it here, it was peaceful and quite and that's what she needed now.

The whole problem was Mark. She couldn't get her mind off of him or the night they had spent together. Danni had never felt passion like that with anyone before and it scared her. The whole time she had been with him she had wanted to roll over in his arms and let him hold her. She to make herself stay on her side of the bed. She knew Mark wouldn't go for that mushy crap, hell she never did either. This man was under her skin and it bugged her.

She watched wrestling every week just to get a glimpse of him. Danni's heart would pound every time she saw him come out and she would watch him mesmerized. He seemed really edgy though. He looked like he could lose it at any moment and just pound someone into the ground. She wondered if he was all right.

Danni sighed. She had to get this man off her mind. Even if she decided to ever have a serious relationship, Mark wouldn't ever go for it. He was a love them and leave them type. He had been looking for a good time that night. They had one and now it was over.

She needed to move on. Danni made a decision. It was time to go back to work. She couldn't hide for ever.

Mark cursed as the doctor told him the news.

"You're going to be out for a month till the knee heels." Doctor James said.

"Dammit Doc, a whole month?" Mark asked.

"Yes, no way around it. You wrestle on this you're going to damage it worse and end up having surgery." The Doc said.

Mark sat there angry. Hell there was nothing to be done. He would go home to Texas for a month.  It would probably do him good to get away.

Seems all he thought about lately was Danni. He was too embarrassed to ask Jeff about her. Jeff had mentioned her, a couple of times, telling Mark she was staying at her home in North Carolina.

Mark was surprised she had a home; he figured she was homeless just wondering around from here to there. Mark was sure there was a lot about her he didn't know.

Well this was just what he needed to get away for a while and get her off his mind. Hell if he knew why she was still on his mind after all this time. Except maybe the mind blowing sex, that had been awesome. He had been with other women since but they left him unsatisfied. All he could see while screwing them was Danni's face. Mark figured he needed to get her out of his system. If he could fuck her a couple of times he would get bored with it and could move on. Mark hopped off the table and headed to tell Vince the news. He wouldn't be too happy, but hell it was doctor's orders.

_One week later._

Danni walked in Vince's office. He was on the phone. He quickly got off and walked around the desk.

"Well missy what do you have to say for yourself, taking off like that with no warning." Vince asked.

"I'm sorry Vince. I just had to get away for a while. You're going to let me come back aren't you?" Danni asked looking worried.

Vince suddenly reached forward and pulled her into a hug.

Danni smiled and hugged him back.

"Of course you always have a place her sweetie." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince." Danni said.

Vince knew the hell she had been through. He worried about Danni. He had tried many times to get Danni to go into therapy to deal with her problems but she refused. He loved Danni but she was stubborn and he quit trying to make her do anything. He just tried to be there for her.

"You can start now, get your ass down to the tech van, they been having problems all morning." Vince said.

Danni reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Vince." Danni said and hurried off.

Vince smiled as he watched her go. She was a sweet little thing. Hopefully she would get her life straightened out.

Danni worked most of the morning getting a computer problem fixed. She left around 2:00pm to go see if Jeff was at the arena yet. She hadn't told him she was coming back she wanted to surprise him. She found him in his dressing room.

"Hey Jeffy." Danni said.

Jeff whooped and grabbed her and spun her around. He set her back on her feet and kissed her.

"I missed you." Jeff said.

"I missed you too." Danni said grinning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Jeff asked.

"I decided to surprise you." Danni said.

"Come on we'll go grab a bite to eat and catch up." Jeff said grabbing her hand.

"Okay." Danni said and followed him.

She had to try to figure out how to ask about Mark without seeming to eager.


	9. chapter 9

"So how's everything been going?" Danni asked as she dug into her fries.

"Great, no problems. I was kind of surprised you spent so much time at home, what happened to clubbing every night?" Jeff asked.

Danni shrugged.

"I'm 22 now; I'm getting bored with the whole club scene. I guess it's time to grow up and do something with my life." Danni said.

Jeff reached across the table and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"My little sis is growing up." Jeff said laughing.

"You're so goofy." Danni said laughing.

"No really I would love to see you settle down." Jeff said seriously.

"Well I'm going to give it a shot, who knows." Danni said.

"We can still go to the clubs sometime cant we, I love to dance with you." Jeff said smiling.

"Hey I didn't say I was ready for a rocking chair, of course we can still go out sometimes." Danni said.

"So how's Mark?" Danni asked trying to sound casual.

Jeff almost smiled but he didn't. That didn't take long.

"He's out on injury for a month." Jeff said.

"Oh I hope he's alright." Danni said.

"He'll be fine, just needs some rest." Jeff said.

"Good." Danni said she was both relieved and disappointed he wasn't here.

"He asked about you several times." Jeff mentioned casually.

"He did?" Danni said perking up.

"Yea, wanted to know where you were at." Jeff said.

Danni smiled. Mark really asked about her. She was sure it was nothing, but it made her feel good.

Jeff grinned.

Yea he had been right; she had it bad for Mark. Now what to do about it, these two would eat nails before they would admit they had feelings for each other. He would have to think about this. He had a month before Mark came back.

What are you grinning like crazy about Jeff?" Danni asked.

"You like him." Jeff said.

"Like who?" Danni asked playing dumb.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Mark." He said.

"I don't know what you mean." Danni said looking down at her sandwich. 

Uhh Huh, sure." Jeff said.

"Jeff it was just a good time between me and Mark that's all." Danni said.

Jeff decided to drop the subject and asked her how the beach was.

Danni was relieved and started to tell him about what she had done at home.

Jeff decided to work on things one step at a time. He had Trish ask Danni to go shopping. Trish talked her into a new wardrobe, out with those ratty shoes and jeans and t-shirts.

"Trish what's wrong with the way I dress?" Danni asked as Trish added to tank tops and 2 midriff tops to the pile of clothes.

"Nothing Danni, but you need some new clothes and trying a new style wont hurt, besides you have a gorgeous body, why not show it off." Trish asked smiling.

"Well can I at least get some new jeans and t-shirts. I need something comfortable for work." Danni said.

"Yea, but I don't want to see you getting clothes 3 sizes to big for you." Trish said sternly.

Danni laughed.

"Yes mother." Danni said laughing.

Before the afternoon was over Danni had a whole new wardrobe, Dresses, shorts, skirts, and all kinds of sexy tops. Trish also talked her into 3 pair of shoes.

"I'm going to need something bigger than a back pack to keep all this shit in." Danni said.

"Well your not going to be running off anymore are you. So you don't need to travel so light." Trish said.

"I'm going to try to stick it out here from now on. We'll see how it goes." Danni said.

Trish looked at Danni. She hoped she could settle down and stop running from her past. She was a nice girl and she deserved a happy life.

"Trish thanks for helping me, I don't have a clue about clothes." Danni said.

Trish smiled.

"No problem, were practically family, sis." Trish said.

Danni laughed.

"So when are you and Jeffy going to get smart and get married?

"Well he's got to ask first." Trish said.

"Who says he's got to ask. You ask him." Danni said.

"Hmm you know girl, I never thought about that." Trish said.

"Well think about it. Jeff loves you. He's probably too scared to ask." Danni said.

Trish smiled, maybe Danni was right. She would have to think about this.

Danni hurried to the cafeteria. She had been working all afternoon. All she wanted was something to eat and a cold soda. She rounded the corner and ran into what felt like a brick wall.

Danni fell on her ass and lay there trying to clear her head. She looked up too see a pair of legs incased in black jeans. She looked further up to see a broad chest in a tight t-shirt. Then she looked up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

The man bent down beside her.

"Are you alright sweetie?" he asked.

"Uhh yea, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Danni said.

He held out her hand and she grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

"My names Bill, Who might you, be?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"My names Danni, I'm a computer tech." Danni said.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Bill asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Danni said staring at his handsome face.

"Well let me make it up to you, how about having dinner with me after the show?" Bill asked.

Danni was about to say no, but she was trying to put Mark out of her mind, if this man didn't make her forget Mark, who could? Danni thought.

"Okay." Danni said smiling.

"I'll meet you backstage after my match." Bill said.

"All right. See you then." Danni said.

Danni watched him leave.

"Oh my god, I got a date with Goldberg." She said aloud.


	10. chapter 10

"What should I wear Trish?" Danni asked.

Trish smiled as she watched Danni. Danni had dragged her back to the hotel so Trish could help her.

Trish pulled out a black skirt and a black midriff top and added a pair of blank sandals to the pile.

"Okay tell me how did you get a date with Bill Goldberg?" Trish asked.

Danni pulled the clothes on and set down to put on her sandals. 

"I sort of ran into him, literally." Danni said laughing.

"You plowed in to him?" Trish asked.

"Yea, and he just asked me out." Danni said.

"You sound excited." Trish said grinning.

"Well for gods sakes it's Goldberg." Danni said grinning.

Danni brushed her hair in some sibilance of order.

"How do I look?" Danni asked turning around.

"Beautiful." Trish said smiling.

"I'm hardly beautiful." Danni said.

"Danni I wish you could see yourself the way others do, really you have a special something that makes you shine. You really do look gorgeous." Trish said.

Danni smiled at Trish.

"You're good for my ego." Danni said.

"Come on let's get back to the arena. I have a match." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish, for helping me out." Danni said.

"No problem. Wait till Jeff sees you. I don't think he's ever seen you in anything but jeans." Trish said.

Jeff sat in his dressing room taping his elbow. He looked up when the door opened and his eyes about popped out. Danni was standing there in a short black skirt and black midriff top that showed off her belly ring and her flat stomach. You could see her snake tat that curled around her hip. Her long curly hair was hanging long framing her face and shoulders.

Come here Danni, let me look at you." Jeff said.

Danni walked over and Jeff stood and spun her around.

"Damn you look hot as hell, you're gorgeous baby." Jeff said.

Danni hugged him.

"Thanks Jeffy." Danni said.

"Your wonderful girlfriend helped me." Danni said.

Jeff grinned.

Trish was a sweetie. He was glad her and Danni like each other.

"Remind me to give her a big kiss later." Jeff said smiling.

"If I have to remind you to kiss someone that looks like Trish, you got major problems dude." Danni said laughing.

"You have a point." Jeff said setting down.

"Now what's the occasion?" Jeff asked.

"Bill Goldberg asked me out." Danni said grinning.

"Wow. You seem excited. That's great" Jeff said.

"Yea he seems real nice." Danni said.

"Well have a good time. Be careful." Jeff said.

"I will." Danni said. She was looking forward to this. Bill was a sexy guy and she hadn't been with anyone since Mark. She figured the best way to get Mark off her mind was a good sweaty mind blowing sex session and Bill looked like the man to fit the bill.

"I thought you were kind of hung up on Mark." Jeff said.

"Jeff give it a rest. Mark was just a lay, that's it. Stop trying to make something out of nothing." Danni said irritated.

"Okay Okay, sorry, maybe I'm mistaken. I just thought you seemed kind of hung up on him." Jeff said.

Danni sat down beside Jeff.

"Listen Jeff, even if I was, it wouldn't do me any good, Mark's not interested in me. He's not the nicest guy in the world. I mean all he wanted that night was sex and he's through with me you know. I need to move on, you know have some fun." Danni said.

Jeff looked at her. She was scared to like him, afraid he would hurt her, and she was probably right. Mark wasn't exactly a touchy feely kind of guy. He was cold and unfeeling most of the time, Danni deserved better.

"Okay little sis, Bill does seem nice, maybe you're right. It would be great if you would get a boyfriend and settle down." Jeff said.

"Hey I didn't say all that. I just met Bill. I just want to go out and have a good time. I'm taking it one step at a time." Danni said.

Jeff nodded.

Danni gave him a kiss.

"I got to get going, I'll see you later." Danni said.

"Come by afterwards and let me know how it went." Jeff said.

"Okay I will." Danni said and left.

Jeff hoped things would work out for Danni she deserved it.

Mark lay on his couch watching Raw. He really missed work. This sitting at home alone really sucked.

Hell all he had thought about was Danni. He wished he could get her off his mind. But nothing he did seemed to work. He wished she was here right now to work her magic on him. Mark was hard just thinking about her. His feelings worried him, he had never been so obsessed with a woman before not even his wives when he was married.

Both women had left him after a while saying he was cold and emotionless.

Mark did have a hard time expressing his feelings it was easy for him. But the thing was he had loved both women had tried to show them that in his own way, but it wasn't enough. They had both ended up cheating with men they said could express there love to them.

"Fuck." Mark thought. Who needed women? He could get all the pussy he wanted, but he was through with relationships. Women wanted more than he could give. He didn't need the baggage that went with a relationship and besides he could never make a woman happy, he was just to cold.

Mark sighed and closed his eyes, but all he saw was images of Danni.


	11. chapter 11

Danni stood back stage at the arena waiting for Bill. She looked at the time. She was a few minutes early.

"Hey beautiful." 

Danni turned around and smiled at Bill. Damn he looked great. He had on black jeans and boots and a white t-shirt with a black Harley Davidson Jacket on. Danni had a thing for men with beards and his was so sexy.

"Hey Bill." Danni said.

"You look great." Bill said.

"Thanks." Danni said.

"I thought we would have dinner. I know this great restaurant down the block." Bill said.

"Okay." Danni said. She was surprised he was actually taking her out. She had figured they would just go back to his hotel room.

Bill grabbed her hand and they walked out to his rental car. He opened the door for her and shut it behind her when she got in the car. Danni was kind of overwhelmed. She want used to guys treating her like that. Bill seemed really sweet.

Bill and Danni ordered steak and salads and were sitting there waiting for there food.

"So Bill what made you decide to come to the WWE?" Danni asked.

"I wrestled in Japan for a couple of years, but I missed the American fans. Vince made me an offer I couldn't refuse. It's great to be back." Bill said.

"I used to watch you when you were in WCW. You used to be my favorite wrestler." Danni said smiling.

"Used to be?" Bill asked raising his brow.

"Okay, still are." Danni said smiling.

Bill told her about his football career and how he had got into wrestling. Danni listened with rapt attention.

"Now enough about me, tell me about your self." Bill said.

Danni set there and didn't say anything for a minute.

"Sorry did I hit a sore subject?" Bill asked.

Danni looked up into his warm brown eyes they were so full of kindness.

"Well my past is kind of sorted, if you know what I mean." Danni said.

Bill took her hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable." Bill said.

Danni looked at Bill. There was some kind of connection with him the moment she had met him. She felt she could trust him. Bill continued to hold her hand while Danni started to talk about her past.

"So you never prosecuted you step dad for what he did?" Bill asked.

"No Vince told me I could, but the lawyers got my inheritance back and Made Vince my guardian till I was 18. I just wanted to put it behind me." Danni said.

"I'm sorry Danni, its sounds like your one tough little girl though." Bill said.

"Thanks for listening to me; I know it's some depressing shit." Danni said.

"Sweetheart anytime you need someone to talk to, I'll be here." Bill said smiling at her.

"Thanks, Jeff , Trish and Vince is the only ones who really know about my past and know I have money. I think everybody else thinks I'm homeless or something" Danni said.

"Well it's just between us, I won't say a word." Bill said.

Danni looked at the time. It was really late. He and Bill had been talking for over 3 hours.

"Come on little lady, let me get you back to your room. We got an early flight tomorrow." Bill said.

Bill got up and pulled Danni's chair out for her. Danni took his outstretched hand and he helped her up. Danni was floored by the way bill treated her. Even after everything she told him he treated her like a lady. Danni had never had a guy treat her with such respect, except Jeff.

Danni looked down a little uncomfortable. She knew how to treat a man to turn him on, but she had no clue how to react to a man that treated her like she was worth something.

"What's wrong Danni?" Bill said lifted her chin.

"I'm just not used to guys treating me like you do." Danni said.

Bill frowned.

"And how's that?" Bill asked.

"Like I'm worth something more than a one night stand." Danni said looking away.

Bill looked down at her. This little girl had a special quality about her, he knew it as soon as he seen her. She saw her self in a poor light and he was going to see that changed. He had felt and instant connection to this girl for some reason.

"You are worth something Danni, you're smart, beautiful and intelligent and funny. You're a great person." Bill said

Danni smiled up at him.

"Come on lets get you home." Bill said. 

Danni took his offered hand and followed him out.


	12. chapter 12

Bill and Danni got back to the hotel and Bill walked her up to her room. Danni got her key card out and opened the door.

"Come on." Danni said grabbing his hand.

Bill pulled her back.

"I think I better say goodnight right here." Bill said.

Danni looked at him confused.

"I thought you would want too have sex." Danni blurted out.

"Maybe I better come in so we can talk." Bill said. 

Bill followed Danni in and sat down beside her on the couch.

"You're not attracted to me are you?" Danni asked Bill.

"Honey, it's not a matter of that. I think you're very beautiful." Bill said lifting her chin to look in her eyes.

"Well what's wrong then?" Danni asked.

"Danni I wouldn't ask any women out and expect them to sleep with me, that's not the way I work. It takes time to get to know someone, and second, I have a girlfriend who I have been with for years. I love her and I wouldn't cheat on her." Bill said gently.

"Then why did you ask me out?" Danni asked.

"Like I told you I felt an instant connection to you. I think were going to be great friends." Bill said.

Danni looked at Bill and smiled.

"Hell its not like I'm weighed down with friends, I could always use one." Danni said grinning.

"Well good. I had a good time Danni. You get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Bill said.

He kissed Danni on the cheek and got up to leave.

"Thanks Bill." Danni said.

He paused at the door and smiled and left.

Danni sat there thinking. Bill was such a nice guy. Whey couldn't she have a hang up on a guy like him instead of Mark. Danni sighed and went to take a shower. She dried off and climbed into bed. Mark would be back in a few more weeks. Maybe she should take off before he got back. She rolled to her side. She would have to think about it. 

Danni woke to a banging at her door.

"Hold on!" Danni yelled and got up to answer the door.

"Okay tell me what happened. You didn't call last night." Jeff said.

Danni glared at Jeff.

"I was sleeping." Danni said.

"Well we got a flight in a couple of hours." He said handing her a cup of coffee.

Danni took it and sat on the bed sipping it.

Jeff came and sat beside her.

"Sooo?" Jeff asked.

"So nothing, he took me to dinner, we talked, he brought me home, we said goodnight." Danni said.

"That's it?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, he's got a girlfriend; he said he just wanted us to be friends." Danni said.

"He didn't try any funny shit did he?" Jeff asked.

Danni laughed.

"No in fact he turned me down." Danni said.

"You don't sound particularly upset about it." Jeff said.

"I'm not. Bill's a really nice guy and he treats me with respect. He's really sweet. But that's all." Danni said.

Jeff put his arm around her.

"Well get you hooked up yet. I heard the big show is single again." Jeff said laughing.

Danni punched him in the arm.

"EWWW that's so not funny." Danni said punching him in the arm.

"Oww brat." Jeff said.

Jeff grabbed her coffee and set it down and tackled her and started tickling her.

"Stop Jeff." Danni said laughing hysterically. 

Jeff fell off her laughing. They lay there together for a few minutes.

"Okay get you ass in gear, we have to get going." Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm thinking about taking off in a couple of weeks." Danni said.

Jeff sighed.

"Running from Mark?" Jeff asked as he got up. 

"No, yes, oh hell I don't know." Danni said lying there.

"Listen whether you have a relationship with Mark or not, you have to quit running from life Danni. What ever happens. Happens, you're a strong person, you can deal with it." Jeff said.

Jeff bent down and kissed her.

"I love you Jeffy." Danni said.

"I love you too Danni." Jeff said.

"Now get up before I beat your ass." Jeff said grinning.

Danni sat up.

"Okay I'm up. I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour." Danni said.

"All right." Jeff said and left.

Danni sighed and got up. Jeff was right she needed to quit running away every time she got scared. Whether Mark wanted her or not she was going to try to stick it out.


	13. chapter 14

"Danni get down here." Bill called from the ring.

Danni rolled her eyes and trotted down to see what he wanted.

She jumped in the ring and walked over to him. He had been going over his match with Scott Steiner.

"Girl you are in so much trouble." Scott said winking at her and jumping out of the ring.

"What's up Bill?" Danni asked.

Bill grabbed the back of her over alls and set her up on the ring post.

"What's this I hear about you taking off?" Bill asked keeping his hands on either side so she couldn't escape.

Danni sighed and rolled her eyes. Over the past three weeks her and Bill had become close friends. But the truth be told, Bill had begun to fill in that shadow figure that Danni had never had in her life. If Jeff was her brother then Bill was playing the role of dad. She wasn't sure how they had fell into those roles but they had. Sometimes he really irritated her, but for the most part it made her feel good.

"Damn Jeff he just can't keep his mouth shut can he?" Danni said.

Bill put his nose right to hers.

"You won't be going anywhere. I'm too attached to you, so I guess I'll be keeping you around." Bill said.

Danni smiled first. Then Bill broke out in a grin.

"Yes sir, what ever you say." Danni said.

Bill kissed her nose and set her down.

"Now that we got that settled. Why are you wanting to take off anyway?" Bill asked.

"I don't know." Danni said shrugging.

"Don't know, huh?" Bill asked.

"Well Mark supposed to be back today and I'm kinda nervous about seeing him." Danni said looking down.

Bill lifted her chin.

"If Mark can't see how special you are to hell with him." Bill said

Danni hugged him.

"Thanks Bill." Danni said.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth. There's a ton of guys around here dying to date you, but you won't give them a second look." Bill said.

"Like who?" Danni asked.

"Well Matt Hardy." Bill said.

"Yuck." Danni said.

"Okay, RVD." Bill said.

"Huh uhh he's not my type." Danni said.

"Shawn Michaels." Bill said.

"Nope." Danni said.

"See?" Bill said.

"See what?" Danni asked.

"You won't even look at another guy, besides Mark." Bill said.

"It's not that, I'm just not interested in those guys." Danni protested.

"Okay Danni, but if that jackass upsets you, I'm going to hurt him." Bill said.

"You worry too much papa bear." Danni said teasing him.

Bill threw his arm around her.

"Nobody better not mess with my girl." Bill said grinning.

Danni just laughed. She was happy she had stuck around long enough to become friends with Bill.

Mark came in the arena. God it was good to be back.

"Hey Mark." Glen said.

"Hey man what's up?" Mark asked.

"Not much same old shit." Glen said.

"I hear you got Triple H for your returning match." Glen said.

"Yea, I got to go to the planning meeting here shortly and see what they got worked out for us." Mark said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Glen said.

Mark walked to the back and found his dressing room to dump his stuff. He sat down and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think of Danni. He wondered if she was working. Every night he dreamed of her sweet little body moving under his.

Stop it Mark he told himself. She has no interest in you or she wouldn't have left ya lying there. Mark told himself.

Danni was sitting in the cafeteria with Bill, Jeff, Trish and RVD. They were having some lunch.

"I gave her a good talking to Jeff she's not going anywhere." Bill told Jeff.

"Good I'm glad you can talk some sense in her she never talks to me." Jeff said

"Oh both of you be quite, I do what I want." Danni said elbowing Jeff in the side.

Jeff grabbed her and put her in a headlock.

"Now who's the boss brat?" Jeff asked laughing.

"Let me go Jeff when I get loose I'm going to kick your ass!" Danni yelled.

Trish, Rob, and Bill were laughing at them.

Just then Mark, Triple H, and Glen walked in and sat down. Mark saw her as soon as he walked in. If anything she was more beautiful. She had on a tank top and a pair of baggy over alls and her hair was wild and curly as usual.. Damn she looked good Mark thought. All right Mark get a grip and stop staring he told himself.

Bill finally got up and broke the two of them up.

"Damn kids can't take them anywhere." Bill said laughing. 

He set Danni on his lap.

"Stay on this side of the table and keep your hands to yourself." Bill said.

Danni just laughed and grabbed her soda and took a drink.

"So what are we doing after the show?" Jeff asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going back to my room and going to bed." Danni said.

"Damn girl, your starting to act like and old lady." Jeff teased.

Danni threw a French fry at Jeff.

He just laughed and ate it.

"I'm tired and it's been a long day, Jeffy, unlike some people who only work 15 minutes a day, I have to do real work." Danni said.

"Hey I do real work, you try wrestling and I'll do your job for the day." Jeff said.

Bill rolled his eyes these two never stopped.

Mark was watching out of the corner of his eye. So she had hooked of with Goldberg. She worked fast. He was good and steaming and didn't really know why. Hell she wasn't nothing to him. He turned back to the guys and tried to ignore Danni.

Danni glanced across the room and her breath caught. It was Mark. God he looked so good. He heart beat picked up and she felt dizzy. What in the hell was wrong with her? Shit her mind was spinning.  Maybe she should go over and say hello.

"Danni what's wrong?" Bill asked seeing the look on her face.

Jeff pointed to Mark and caught Bill's eye.

Bill looked over, oh he was back.

"I think I'll go over and say hi." Danni said standing up. Go ahead Danni it's now or never Danni told herself and started across the room.


	14. Chapter14

Danni slowly approached the table. She felt vulnerable for the first time in a long time and she didn't like the feeling. She wasn't sure how Mark would react to seeing her.

Glen seen her first.

"Hi Danni, what's up sweetheart?" Glen said.

All the guys knew Danni, especially now that she hung around the arena a lot.

"Hi Glen, Hi Paul." Danni said smiling.

"Hey Danni, I seen the little punk roughing you up, want me to go scare him?" Paul teased.

Danni laughed.

"No, I think I put him in his place." Danni said.

Mark was very aware of her standing there her smell permeating the air around him. He had the urge to grab her and crush her lips to his. But he acted like he didn't even see her. He didn't want the guys ribbing him about being hung up on some little girl later. That's the last thing he needed.

"Hey Mark." Danni said looking at him.

Damn was it possible he looked even more handsome than when she had last seen him. He had on blue jeans and tight fitting black t-shirt. She looked at his big arms and caught her breath. And damn the smell of him it was intoxicating.

Mark didn't even look at her.

"Hey." He grunted.

Okay he wasn't a talkative person she thought to herself.

"I heard about your injury, I'm glad to see you back." Danni said.

Danni shuffled her feet and looked down. He wasn't saying anything to her. Well he didn't say much the first time either. 

Mark kept silent. He didn't know why she had even come over she was with Bill now, why even bother.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Danni said and turned to walk away.

"Hey Mark, I think the little girl has got a crush on you." Glen teased.

"Can it Glen, That girl is definitely not my type, she's been passed around to much!" Mark said.

Unfortunately Danni was still close enough to hear him. She stiffened up for a moment. Then she continued walking away.

Paul kicked Mark under the table.

"You idiot she heard you." Paul said.

"So it's the truth." Mark said.

"Danni? Are you crazy she won't even date anyone, half the wrestlers here are crazy about her and have asked her out, she always says no." Glen said.

"Well she's hanging all over Bill." Mark said.

"Bill has a girlfriend you nimrod. Those two are just friends; Bill treats her like his kid or something. WE all think a lot of Danni. There was no reason for you to treat her like that. Everybody knows you're a prick Mark, but that was a little cruel even for you. Man everybody's tired of walking on eggshells around you. Grow up Mark." Glen said and got up and left.

Paul just stared at Mark.

"I gotta go." Paul said and left.

Mark shrugged. To hell with them. He turned and watched Danni. She wasn't likely to be upset by anything he said.

"Listen guys I got to get back to work." Danni said pasting a smile on her face.

"Okay." Jeff said. He sensed she was upset but she looked fine.

Bill looked at her.

"You okay?" Bill asked.

"Yep, I'll see you guys later." Danni said.

"Okay sweetie." Bill said as she left. He glared over at Mark. That bastard better not do anything to upset her.

Danni found a utility closet and went in and shut the door and locked it. She sank to the floor in tears. Mark thought she was a cheap slut that was obvious. Danni hadn't cried in years and vowed never to be hurt over some man. But here she was bawling like a baby. She rested her head on her arms as the tears ran down her cheeks. Mark had also said she wasn't his type. Danni knew well what that meant. She hadn't grown up in a shell. She was teased and made fun of her whole childhood by some kids because of her looks and the fact she was mixed. Mark was ashamed he had been with her because of her race. He didn't want the other guys to know. Danni sat there a long time letting her pain out. She was pretty sure she was in love with Mark. What she wondered was how you could love someone you barely knew. At first she thought it was just lust, but now she knew. How the hell can I love him, he's an asshole." Danni thought.

Danni finally got up and wiped her face. She wasn't going to run no more. Maybe Bill was right. She needed to start dating give someone a chance instead of obsessing over Mark.


	15. chapter 15

Danni sat up high in the arena and watched Mark practice in the ring. Truthfully she hated herself for being so weak. She would set in the back and watch him where she couldn't be seen. She felt so pathetic, but she had no control over her feelings when it came to Mark.

"So this is where you're hiding."

Danni looked up at Bill.

"I'm not hiding. I just relaxing. It's quite up here." Danni said.

Bill sat down beside her.

"You know, you need to start dating and stop obsessing over him." Bill said.

Danni turned and looked at Bill.

"I love him." She said. They were words she had not dared to speak out loud before not even to her self. Saying them made it real. Yes she loved Mark the how and why she didn't understand but she did.

Bill sighed and put his arm around her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bill asked.

"Nothing. Mark don't want nothing to do with me. I was just a quick screw to him. He looks down on me because…." Danni trailed off.

"Because why?" Bill asked lifting her chin.

"Because I'm mixed he thinks he's too good for me." Danni said and started crying.

Bill pulled her into his arms. His heart was breaking for her. He rubbed her back and spoke soothing words to her while she cried her heart out. Danni finally quit crying and Bill kissed her forehead.

"Did he say that to you?" Bill asked.

"No, but I know that's why he wont speak to me or have nothing to do with me, He's probably ashamed he slept with me." Danni said.

"Danni listen to me, you're a wonderful beautiful person and someday you're going to find someone who loves you. I don't like Mark, but I don't think he looks down on you because of your race. He's just a jerk. He treats everyone like that." Bill said.

Danni looked at Bill. She wished he was right. But she knew Mark had a low opinion of her, he had said so. He had been back two weeks now and hadn't spoken a word to her.

"I just wish he liked me just a little." Danni said wistfully.

"Danni you cant change a person. I know you have feelings for him, but you have got to try to move on. You're making yourself miserable over him." Bill said.

"How do I do that?" Danni asked.

"One day at a time, the next time one of the guys asks you out, accept. You have to start somewhere." Bill said.

Danni sighed.

"Okay I will." Danni said.

"Just try Danni; I just want to see you happy." Bill said.

Danni leaned against Bill and watched Mark. She didn't know if that was possible.

As luck would have it Matt hardy was the first guy to ask her out. Danni accepted though determined to get Mark out of her mind. She was going to try if it killed her.

Mark was lying on his bed. There was a knock at the door. He got up to see who it was.

"Hey Glen." Mark said.

Glen walked in bringing some beer with him.

"I though we could have a few beers." Glen said.

Mark turned the TV on the football game and him and Glen sat drinking and talking.

Mark suddenly looked at Glen.

"Do ya really think Danni has a crush on me?" Mark asked.

Glen just stared at him, where the hell had that come from.

"Mark the girl stares at you when you're not looking. She looks at you like a lovesick puppy. Do you know when you practice in the ring? She hides in the balcony seats and watches you. She looks like a heart broke child. Every body knows how she feels about you, but you. I'm not telling you this so you can be mean and hurt her again, I mean if your not interested, just do what you been doing, ignore her." Glen said.

Mark was surprised. All he did was think about Danni. He knew he had been wrong to make that nasty comment that day. But he wasn't much on apologizing. He had done a little watching him self when he thought no one was looking. Danni had started dressing like a girl, wearing sexy clothes. Her laughter sent chills down his spine when he heard it. He had dreams about making love to her.

"Well if you are interested you better get off you ass and do something about it." Glen said.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"I guess she's tired of mooning over a guy that ignores her. She finally agreed to go out with Matt Hardy, he's been after her for months and she finally agreed to go out with him." Glen said.

Mark felt anger run over him like a wildfire. Matt Hardy was a punk pure and simple. Had Danni lost her mind?

Glen laughed.

"I can see by the look on your face, your less than thrilled. You best get off your ass. It won't take long for someone to snag a girl like Danni, crush or no crush, she's not going to wait on you forever." Glen said.

Mark sat there wondering what the hell to do. He didn't want a relationship, but the thought of Danni doing the things she did with him with another guy was driving him crazy. Now the question was what he was going to do about it.


	16. chapter 16

Danni sat across from Matt wanting to kill herself or him, she wasn't sure which. He was so full of himself. He had talked non stop about himself for the last hour and a half. And if he made one more nasty comment about Jeff she was going to choke him.

"So Danni you ready to head back to the hotel?" Matt said.

"Yes." Danni said almost in desperation.

Danni stood up ready to go.

Matt grinned. 

He was right about Danni, she was eager. This was going to be fun.

Matt walked Danni up to her door. She opened her door and turned to face Matt.

"Thanks Matt, I had a nice time." Danni lied.

"Well Danni it doesn't have to end yet, why don't you invite me in?" Matt said.

"No, I don't think so." Danni said.

"Come on Danni don't play hard to get." Matt said and leaned forward and kissed her.

Danni pulled back.

"You got one more time to do that and I'll kick you in the nuts!" Danni yelled.

"God what's your problem? I thought you were a girl that liked to have a good time." Matt said getting angry.

"Not with you." Danni said and went in her room and slammed the door.

Danni plopped on the bed. She knew this wasn't a good idea. Matt was creepy and self centered. She fell back on the bed. This whole dating thing sucked.

"Hey sis." Jeff said.

Danni looked up from the computer terminal.

"Hey Jeffy." Danni said smiling.

He came over and sat down beside her.

"You busy?" He asked.

She turned to face him.

"Nope what's up?" Danni asked.

"I wanted to know how your date with Matt went?" Jeff asked.

"No offence, but you brother is an idiot." Danni said.

Jeff laughed.

"None taken, I know he is." Jeff said.

Danni smiled.

"So I take it the date was terrible?" Jeff asked.

"Yea all he talked about was him self and then he thought I was going to sleep with him." Danni said sighing.

Jeff frowned.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jeff asked.

"No he just kissed me, I set him straight don't worry." Danni said.

"I'll kick his ass." Jeff said angrily. 

Danni put her hand on his arm.

"No don't do that, he didn't hurt me. He's just full of himself like he couldn't believe I would turn him down." Danni said.

"Okay. But I feel like busting his head." Jeff said.

Danni leaned forward and kissed him.

"I can take care of my self." Danni said.

"Okay oaky." Jeff said.

"Uhh guess what?" Jeff said.

"What?" Danni asked.

"Trish asked me to marry her?" Jeff said grinning.

"And you said?" Danni asked.

"Well I said yes, do I look stupid?" Jeff asked laughing.

Danni hugged him.

"Smart boy." Danni said.

"So when are you going to take the plunge?" Danni asked.

"In two weeks. We'll be in Canada. Trish wants to be married at home. Then were going to take a week off and spend together." Jeff said.

"That's great Jeff, I'm so happy for you two." Danni said.

"Yea I'm pretty thrilled myself. I love Trish so much." Jeff said.

Danni saw the look on his face. He was crazy about Trish. She wondered if a man would ever have that look on his face for her.

"Okay I'll let you get back to work." Jeff said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Danni said.

Danni watched him leave. She wished she could be happy like they were. Danni sighed and went back to work.

Mark sat in the locker room talking to Nathan about a tag match they had coming up. He looked up when the door opened and Matt hardy and Shannon Moore came in.

"I'm telling you man, she must be crazy to turn me down." Matt said.

"She actually said she would kick you in the nuts?" Shannon asked.

"Yes can you believe that shit, all I did was kissed her." Matt said.

Mark knew who he was talking about and felt his blood pressure rising. That asshole had kissed Danni.

"All the talk I've heard about Danni, hell she's probably screwed half the wrestlers around here. I heard she was a wildcat in bed. Well it's her loss." Matt said.

Mark lost it. He didn't say a word. He stood up and grabbed Matt by the throat and slammed him on the floor.

Shannon backed up and ran from the locker room. Nathan just stood and watched wondering what crawled up Mark's ass.

Mark bent and dragged Matt back up and slammed him against the wall.

"If I ever hear her name on your lips again, I'll hurt ya boy." Mark growled at him and dropped him to the floor.

Nathan grinned. So that was the problem. He had it for that little girl. He wiped the smile off his face. Mark wouldn't be too happy to see him laughing at him. 

Mark stormed out the door.

"Well Well Mate, looks like that's girls got under your skin." Nathan mumbled to himself.


	17. chapter 17

Danni was lying in the ring talking to Bill. It was a couple of hours before the show started and they were just lying there talking.

"Danni!"

Danni looked up and seen Jeff.

"What's up?" Danni asked.

"Girl wait to I tell you what happened." Jeff said jumping in the ring.

"What?" Danni asked sitting up.

"Mark beat the hell out of Matt in the locker room for talking smack about you." Jeff said grinning.

Danni's mouth fell open.

"Huh?" Danni said.

"It's true. I got it straight from Nathan Jones." Jeff said.

Bill smiled. Looks like Mark was letting his feelings slip.

"Why would he do that?" Danni asked.

"Cause you dummy, he likes you." Jeff said grinning.

"No he don't he was probably just in a bad mood and took it out on Matt." Danni said.

"No, he told Matt he better never hear him say your name again, that was an exact quote." Jeff said grinning.

Bill smiled and poked her.

"Mark likes you." He said in a teasing tone.

"Stop it." Danni said blushing.

Bill grinned and grabbed her in a hug.

"Sorry baby, I was just messing with you." He said kissing her cheek.

Danni lay there against Bill wondering if it could really be true that Mark liked her. She was too scared to hope for that. She couldn't bring herself to go talk to him. The ball was in his court so to speak. If he was interested he was going to have to make the first move.

Danni laughed as she watched John Bradshaw and Jeff argue over a hand in poker. They were all gathered at the hotel bar and had put a bunch of tables together so they could play poker.

"You cheated!" Jeff yelled.

"Listen ya rainbow haired freak, I did not." yelled Bradshaw back.

"Boys play nice." Trish said smiling.

"So have you talked to Mark?" Trish asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." Danni said.

"Listen Mark has a hard time showing his emotion, maybe you need to help him out a little." Trish said.

"No way. Last time I tried to talk to him he just shot me down." Danni said.

Trish sighed. They were both so stubborn.

Mark walked in the bar and seen the guys had a table set up playing poker and drinking. Danni was sitting beside Trish but there was an empty seat beside her. He started toward the bar and then stopped. To hell with it Mark thought. He turned abruptly and headed toward the table.

"Danni don't look now but Mark is headed over here." Trish said smiling.

Danni looked up and seen Mark heading over. Damn he looked hot. He had on tight black jeans and a sleeveless shirt that showed off his tats. God he was so gorgeous.  Her heart was beating so hard she was sure everyone could here it.

Mark stopped at the empty seat and looked at Danni who seemed to find her feet interesting all of a sudden. She looked beautiful. She had on black low-cut flare leg jeans and a black midriff top. Her hair was loose and curling wildly all over her head.

"This seat taken?" Mark asked.

Danni said nothing and continued to study her shoes.

"No deadman, have a seat and join us in a game of cards." Bradshaw said grinning.

Everyone knew these two had been dancing all around each other for months.

Mark sat down and Bradshaw dealt him a hand. But Marks senses were on nothing but Danni. He could smell her scent it seemed to envelope him. She smelled like a flower garden in the springtime. He watched her. She sat with her head down.

"Something interesting on yer foot darling?" Mark asked.

Danni sat there shock. He was actually talking to her and teasing her at that. She didn't even think Mark had a sense of humor. Danni raised her eyes up and looked at Mark.

He was looking at her with those intense green eyes. All these months he had ignored her, insulted her and basically treated her like crap, now he wanted to joke with her. Danni lost it at that moment. The roller coaster of emotions she was on suddenly crashed leaving her angry.

"Yea, I was thinking how much fun it would be to shove it straight up your ass!" Danni yelled and got up from the table and ran out of the bar.

Mark just sat there looking shocked. Jeff and Bradshaw started laughing.

"That went well." Jeff said.

"Shut the hell up." Mark growled at them.

"Well if I might interrupt your fun boys, but Danni is really upset. Mark you need to get your ass up to her room and talk to her." Trish said angrily. 

Mark gave her a mean look and said nothing.

"Oh don't try to scare me Mark Callaway, I've known you for years, that shit don't work on me." Trish said.

Mark stood up. Trish was right. He needed to talk to Danni. That's what he had been trying to do in usual stupid ass way and it had back fired. The guys watched him walk off. 

"He looks like he off to face the firing squad." Bradshaw said.

"He may be the way Danni feels right now." Trish said.


	18. chapter 18

Danni lay on her bed crying. Big idiot jerk Danni thought to herself. She had made herself miserable over that man and now he was going to joke with her like nothing ever happened. He could eat shit and die for all she cared. Someone started knocking at the door and Danni ignored it.

"Danni let me in!" Mark yelled.

"Leave me alone you big jerk!" Danni yelled back.

"Danni open this door or I'll kick it in!" Mark yelled.

Danni sat up. The big asshole probably would too. She got off the bed and wiped her face and went and opened the door.

Mark could see she had been crying. Great he couldn't deal with crying females. He had no clue what to say or even why he had come up here.

"Well what do you want?" Danni said.

Mark came in and sat on the end of the bed.

"I just want to talk to ya for a minute." Mark said.

Danni slammed the door and stood there with her hands on her hips. Mark had to concentrate on trying to form a sentence when all he could think about was grabbing her and ripping her clothes off.

"Danni, I'm sorry about that comment I made the day I got back. I was out of line and I misjudged you." Mark said.

Did he just apologize? Was she hearing things?

"Why did you say it then?" Danni asked.

"I don't know." Mark said looking away from Danni.

"I think we both know why you've been ignoring me, why you acted like you didn't even know me in front of Paul and Glen." Danni said her voice beginning to break again. 

Mark heard her voice break and knew she was going to cry. But he didn't know why. He looked at her and seen big tears roll down her cheeks.

"I don't know what ya mean Danni." Mark said confused.

"You're ashamed you slept with me." Danni said turning away from him.

Mark frowned.

"Danni that's not true, it's just the guys would start ribbing me about being in love and crap like that. I like my personal business to stay that way." Mark said.

It sounded lame to Danni. She didn't believe him for one minute. 

"Danni why do you think I would be ashamed of you?" Mark asked really confused now.

"Because I'm mixed." Danni said quietly.

Mark was in shock for a minute. He couldn't say anything. She really believed that?

Mark got up and spun Danni around to face. He forced her chin up with his finger.

"Ya think I didn't notice that before I slept with ya girl? Mark asked looking into her beautiful eyes.

Danni didn't answer.

"Danni I'm a lot of things. I'm a jerk and asshole, I can be a cold unfeeling bastard, but I'm not a racist." Mark said.

"Girl that thought never even crossed my mind." Mark said.

Mark couldn't believe this whole time she had thought that. He felt bad and that was new experience for him.

Danni could see the truth in his eyes. He was telling the truth.

"Then why did you act the way you did that day?" Danni asked.

Mark sighed and turned away.

"I was mad cause I seen ya hanging all over Bill." Mark said. 

It was Danni's turn to be shocked. Mark was jealous? Danni suddenly smiled.

Mark turned and seen her smile.

"It's not funny girl." Mark growled.

Danni's smile didn't dim one bit. Danni walked right over and put her arms around Mark's waist and laid her head on his chest. She felt like she had found a home in his arms. Mark had no control as his arms seemed to have a mind of there own. He wrapped them around Danni and held her close to him. He felt more at peace then he had in months. They stood that way for a few minutes. Then Mark pulled away.

"It's late. You should get some sleep." Mark said.

Danni knew that Mark could have her if he wanted. She would not be able to say no to him. But she sensed something different in Mark. 

"Danni I have these feelings for ya, but I don't know what they mean or what they are. I think we should…" Mark trialed off not sure what he meant.

"Get to know each other." Danni finished for him.

Mark nodded.

Mark turned and walked to the door and opened it.

Danni stood behind him

Mark turned and lifted his hand and caressed her face for a moment.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at breakfast. 10:00am." Mark said.

"Okay." Danni said.

Danni shut the door and went and lay on her bed. There was a new hope in her heart. She already knew she loved Mark, but she had to be patient. Mark had taken a big step just talking to her tonight, letting her see his feelings. She could be patient; she had all the time in the world.


	19. chaptetr 19

Danni headed down to breakfast happy but nervous. She thought last night might have been a dream and Mark would be his hateful old self when she got there.  
"Hey girl, what happened last night?" Jeff said coming up to Danni.

Danni smiled at Jeff, Bill was right behind him and stood there waiting.

"We had nice talk." Danni said.

"That's all?" Jeff asked.

"Yes big brother, dad, that's all." Danni said laughing at the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked.

"Yes, we're going to just takes things slowly, see where they go?" Danni said.

"Where are you headed?" Bill asked.

"We're having breakfast." Danni said grinning.

"Hey what about us?" Jeff said.

"You two are more than welcome to join us; I wouldn't dump my two best friends for anyone." Danni said hugging each one of them.

"No sweetie, you go ahead. We'll see you on the flight." Bill said kissing Danni's cheek and dragging off a protesting Jeff. Danni laughed and headed down to the hotel restaurant. Danni looked around and saw Mark sitting at a table and walked over still nervous. He jumped up as soon as he saw Danni and pulled a chair out for her and pushed it back in as she sat down,

"Thanks." Danni said smiling.

Mark sat back down and looked sort of nervous himself. 

"Sorry I'm a little late; dad and big brother stopped me upstairs grilling me." Danni said.

Mark smiled a little.

"It's okay." Mark said.

They ordered breakfast and sat back to wait.

Both were nervous and kind of sat there in silence.

"Uhh tell me something about you self Mark, all I know about you is your from Texas and your grumpy a lot of time." Danni said teasing him.

Mark smiled and started telling Danni about his childhood growing up in Texas. Danni listened raptly and found out a lot about the man. He was raised in a men were men household. Men don't show emotion and all that jazz. Danni figured that's why he had a hard time expressing him self. They ended talking through the whole meal and Mark was shocked how easy she was to talk to. He had told her more about himself than he had ever told anyone.

"It's time to go; we got a flight in a little while." Danni said.

"Will you set next to me on the flight? It's your turn to tell me about you self." Mark said.

Danni didn't say anything for a minute.

Mark realized she was upset.

"Something wrong?" Mark asked.

"Uhh no, sure I'll sit with you." Danni said smiling.

Mark got up and pulled her chair out. Danni got up and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for breakfast." Danni said.

"Yer welcome Danni." Mark said holding her for a second before letting her go.

Danni took off to get packed and Mark watched her. She seemed to balk about talking about herself. He wondered if he could get her to open up.

Danni ran into Trish and Jeff coming out of her room.

"Hey girl." Trish said.

"Hey Trish." Danni said grinning.

"I would say by that smile breakfast went well?" Jeff said.

"Yea, I had a good time." Danni said.

"Uhh I know my seats beside you guys, but Mark asked me to set with him." Danni said not wanting to hurt Jeff's feelings.

"That's fine girl, you and Mark have a good time." Trish said winking at Danni.

"Yea Danni, that's cool. I'm glad you are Mark are working things out. Remember I was the one who knew for months you two had a thing for each other." Jeff said laughing.

Danni just rolled her eyes.

"Okay Master Yoda, oh wise one, get your ass in gear or we're going to miss our flight." Danni said.

Jeff just grinned and followed behind the chattering females.


	20. chapter 20

Danni walked down the isle of the plane looking for Mark. She saw him sitting in the back sleeping. She grinned. He looked so cute sleeping. He was snoring softly. Danni sat down beside him and studied his features. He looked relaxed in his sleep his features softened. Danni couldn't resist his full sexy lips. She leaned her head forward and brushed her lips against his. Danni pulled back and found his green eyes open and looking at her intently. She blushed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Danni said.

"It's okay darling. I'd rather be kissing you than sleeping." Mark said.

Danni smiled that brilliant smile of hers. The flight took off and they sat there for a while talking about the next city and the matches Mark had lined up.

"Danni tell me about you self, I really don't know anything about ya." Mark said.

Danni sat there. She knew if her and Mark were to have a chance she had to be honest with him. Only the people closest to her knew about her past. If she wanted a relationship with Mark she was going to have to trust him.

"I was born in Wilmington, North Carolina. I'm 22. My parents were divorced when I was 2. I haven't seen my dad since. He was a Japanese business man. My mother was mixed. I don't even know why they hooked up really. My mother remarried when I was 7 to a real asshole." Danni said stopping for a moment trying to get her thoughts together.

Mark heard the pain in her voice. He took her hand and held it in his.

Danni looked up at him grateful for his touch.

"My mother died in a fire when I was 15 and a couple of months later my paternal grandfather died. He left me a very large fortune." Danni said.

This shocked Mark. She had money. You would never know it from the way she lived.

"My father fought the will, he tried to get his fathers money back, but he lost." Danni said.

"What about you. Didn't you go live with him after you mother died?" Mark asked.

"No, he didn't want me." Danni said looking down.

Mark looked at Danni's bent head wondering how a father could turn his back on his child. Mark squeezed her hand.

"My stepfather was in heaven spending money left and right. He had always beaten on me but he started looking at me funny and coming in my room at night." Danni said.

Mark knew what was coming and felt his anger over take him. How could someone do that to a child?

"When I was 17 he raped me. He came in my room in the middle of the night and pinned me down and raped me, I was still a virgin. I think I lost my mind that night. He fell asleep and I took off. I roamed the streets for a while, doing odd jobs to make money hanging out in clubs and dancing. Luckily I decided to go to a wrestling show on night and I ran into Vince. 

Mark had a desire to find this jerk and beat him to a pulp.

He was a friend of my mom's a couple of years back and remembered me. I told him I didn't have no where to live and he took me home with him. I stayed with him a while before I told him what happened. He got his lawyer to get my money away from my step-dad and he got custody of me till I was 18. He gave me a job and put up with my wondering ways. A lot of people think Vince is an asshole, but Vince saved my life that night. Who knows what would have happened to me if I hadn't run into him." Danni said.

Mark was stunned. This kid had been through hell and back and he had treated her like shit.

"I'm sorry Danni; you must be a really strong person to come through all of that." Mark said.

"Well Jeff and Vince stood by me no matter how flaky I acted. I have them to thank for helping me." Danni said. 

Mark wasn't a touchy feely person or at least he had never had been before. Before he could think about what he was doing he had picked up Danni and set her in his lap. He wrapped his big arms around her and held her against his chest. He stroked her hair. The thing about it was the more he touched her and allowed him self to feel for her the easier it got. He felt perfectly natural sitting here holding her in his arms.

Danni had her hand laid against Mark's chest listening to the steady thud of his heart. God she loved this man. There was a feeling caring person under all Mark's bluster and he was finally immerging.  Danni wanted to stay in his arms forever and never let go.

"Danni for the last two months all I thought about was you." Mark said softly.

Danni smiled knowing how hard it was for Mark to tell her that.

"I know Mark, your all I thought about too." Danni said.

Danni lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't ya get some sleep it's a long flight." Mark said running his finger down her cheek.

"Okay." Danni said and moved to get off his lap.

Mark tightened his hold around her.

"I think you'll rest better right here." Mark growled.

Danni grinned and lay back in his lap and closed her eyes.

Right now her happiness threatened to over whelm her. There was no place she would rather be than here in Mark's arms. She felt his lips brush the top of her head and she smiled and snuggled deeper in his arms and fell to sleep.

Mark watched her breathing become steady. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling, but he was feeling something that quickened his heart every time he looked at her. Mark sighed. He was in deep and he knew it.

"Look." Trish said to Jeff.

Jeff looked back at Danni and Mark and grinned. He had never seen that look on Mark's face.

"He's in love." Jeff said.

"How do you know?" Trish asked.

"Same way I look at you baby." Jeff said pressing his lips to Trish's for a moment.

Trish smiled and hugged him.

"So do you think Mark knows?" Trish asked.

"Probably not, he probably thinks he's got heart burn or something." Jeff said laughing.

Trish shook her head at Jeff. She hoped for Danni's sake they made a relationship work. Mark wasn't going to be the easiest person in the world to deal with; Danni would have to love him.


	21. chapter 21

Mark watched Danni has she ran around the indoor track. Mark grinned. She looked good as hell sweating and her breast bobbing up and down. Danni finished her last lap and ran over to Mark who grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey I'm all stinky and sweaty." Danni said pulling back.

Mark had just finished his workout in the gym.

"So am I, who cares." Mark said giving her a kiss.

Danni laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I got to go get ready. I got to meet Trish at her place in an hour. I think she's really got pre wedding jitters." Danni said.

"Okay, but I bee meaning to ask ya something?" Mark said looking down into her eyes.

"What?" Danni said.

"We got 4 days off before we have to be back at work. How about me and you take off and spend a little time together?" Mark asked.

Danni knew exactly what he was asking. Over the last week they had spent a lot of time together. They hadn't slept together however. Mark was ready for more and so was she. God she had been having dreams about the man all week one there a few times this week she had laid in bed playing with herself while she thought of Mark and moaning his name as she came. Mark saw the red flush on her cheeks.

"What ya blushing about baby?" Mark asked.

"Umm nothing." Danni said.

"Oh really?" Mark asked.

"Well I just been thinking about us a lot this week." Danni said.

Mark laughed.

"I assume in these daydreams neither one of us is wearing anything?" Mark asked.

Danni looked up in surprise.

"I been having them same thoughts Danni." Mark said bending down to kiss her.

Danni returned the kiss sliding her tongue to meet his. Mark sucked her tongue in farther there tongues dancing around and teasing each other into a fevered pitch.

Mark pulled back and whispered in her ear.

"Ya been playing with that pussy while ya think about me haven't ya you naughty thing." Mark said.

Danni laughed and looked up at him.

"Yes I have Mark." She whispered huskily.

"Well baby were going to find a place to hole up tonight and I'm going to take care of ya." Mark said.

Danni's breathing was rapid as she thought about Mark making love to her.

Mark grinned at her.

"Go on up to your room and get ready, so we can get to Trish's place." Mark said.

Danni smiled at him once more and turned and left.

Damn that girl is hot Mark thought. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"Trish calm down." Danni said as she fixed her hair.

"I'm just so nervous Danni. I mean we're getting married, you know till death do you part." Trish said.

"Listen you and Jeff were made for each other. You don't have a thing to worry about." Danni said.

"I know your right. And by the way I seen how Mark was looking at you like you was dessert or something." Trish said laughing.  

"Yea well, tonight I am going to be dessert." Danni said smiling.

"So you and him finally going to do the nasty?" Trish asked grinning.

"Yea and I cant wait, that's man has got me so hot I feel like I'm going to explode." Danni said.

Trish hugged her.

"I'm glad you're so happy Danni. You deserve it." Trish said.

"Thanks girl, now let's get down stairs and get you married.

Mark sat outside with Jeff and Bill. He smiled as Jeff paced back and forth.

"Calm down Jeff." Bill said smiling.

"I can't help it. I can't believe some one like Trish wants to marry me." Jeff said.

"Jeff that girl adores you. You know that." Bill said.

"I'm the luckiest guy on earth." Jeff said smiling.

Jeff went to check to see if the minister was there.

"Mark I want to talk to you for a minute." Bill said.

Mark looked at him.

" Danni told me you two were going off for a couple of days. Danni is crazy about you. I don't know how you feel, but I want to let you know if you ever hurt her, I will destry you." Bill said staring at Mark.

"Bill I have no intention of hurting her. I do care about her. I'm just not good at emotional stuff, but I'm trying to change that." Mark said.

Bill nodded.

"I care about that girl. She's like family to me. I'll always be there to protect her." Bill said.

"I understand that." Mark said. He knew that Danni adored this man and he would do nothing to come between them. He had actually come to like Bill and he defiantly respected the man.

Bill held out and his hand and Mark took it and they shook. They each cared about Danni in there own way. They made there peace together.

The wedding went off without a hitch and Danni stood there and cried as she watched her two best friends get married. They were so much in love. Danni dared not hope that would be her and Mark someday. She wondered if Mark would ever think about getting married.

"Okay you two, have a great honeymoon. I'll see you in a week." Danni said as she took turns hugging Trish and Jeff.

"You take care too, little sis." Jeff said holding her close for a moment.

"I will. Now you concentrate on your bride this week." Danni said smiling.

Mark shook Jeff's hand and gave Trish a kiss and followed Danni out to his car. 

Bill was waiting for her.

"Come here baby." Bill said.

Danni jumped in his arms and hugged him.

"You be careful and have a good time." Bill said.

"Yes dad." Danni said laughing.

Bill smacked her bottom lightly and laughed.

"Brat." He said.

"Yea I know." Danni said and kissed his cheek.

Bill set her down.

"I'll see you soon." Bill said walking away to his car.

Danni looked at Mark who was gazing at her.

"Ready?" Danni asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready." Mark said opening the door for her.

Danni grinned and got in the car. Tonight was going to be something else. She had waited long months for this man and she planned on showing him just how much she had missed him.


	22. chapter 22

*warning sexual content*

"Where are we going Mark?" Danni asked.

"A little beach house I know about on the Jersey coast. It will take all night to get there. If ya get sleepy you can stretch out there's a pillow and blanket in the back. Mark said.

Danni scooted next to him and lay against him. She wrapped her around his waist and just enjoyed touching him.

Mark wanted her so bad his body hurt. He wanted to be in her and hear her scream his name. 

"Mark?" Danni said after a few minutes.

"Yea?" Mark said.

"So I'm going to have to wait all night before you make love to me?" Danni asked.

Mark looked down the deserted highway and made a snap decision. He pulled off on the next side road he came to and found a wooded area and pulled the car into it.

Danni looked up at him.

"Girl I can't wait. I got to have ya now." Mark said.

Danni scrambled over the back of the seat and had her clothes off in record time. Mark didn't know a person could move that fast.

Danni looked at Mark and smiled.

"You still up there?" She teased.

Mark jumped out of the car and opened the back door. Danni watched as he unzipped his pants and let that monster out. He climbed in and slammed the door behind him. Mark lay over her and kissed her lips deeply with a burning hunger. He thrust his tongue between her lips tasting her. He ravaged her mouth while his hands roamed freely over her body touching off fires wherever his fingers grazed. Mark nipped her bottom lip and sucked on it as his hand slid between her legs to tease her wet pussy.

"Ya ready for me girl?" Mark asked.

"Oooooo Yea!" Danni moaned.

Mark was ready. He wanted her now. He needed to be in her his body was hurting for her. He pulled his hips back and thrust hard into her causing Danni to scream and grab his hips to urge him on. But Mark needed no urging as he thrust into her over and over harder and faster with each thrust. The only sound were Mark grunting as he buried himself in her again and again and Danni's moans and whimpers as she rode close to the edge.

Mark dragged his lips from hers he raised a little watching the pleasure in her face. Mark grabbed her legs and raised them to his shoulder so he could thrust deeper into her wet ness. 

"Oh baby, god yer tight." Mark moaned as he pushed into her harder and faster.

Danni gripped his arms and dug her nails in.

"Ohhhhhhh Markkkkk!" Danni screamed as she came thrashing wildly against him.

Mark watched her face as she called out his name and came. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her spasms around his cock were to much as Mark thrust hard into her shooting his seed deep in her core.

"Damn girl, I'm cumming." Mark growled. He thrust wildly into her as she drained his cock dry. Mark collapsed breathing hard and covered with sweat from there wild love making. He couldn't move.

"Girl I'm sorry ya probably can't breath with me smashing ya like that." Mark said rising to put his weight on his hands.

Danni smiled up at him. 'What a way to go." She teased.

Mark chuckled and bent to kiss her gently. Danni wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to return his kiss.

"Who's that pussy belong to girl?" Mark growled.

"To you Mark." Danni said smiling up at him. 

"That's right, to me. I'll take care of my girl and make her feel real good." Mark said kissing her again.

Danni smiled.

He had said my girl. The words caused Danni's heart to lift. He really did care about her.

 Mark kissed her once more and got out of the car and pulled his jeans back up.

He got back on the drivers side and Danni crawled over the seat with the blanket wrapped around her.

"No clothes darlin?" Mark asked grinning.

Danni just smiled and laid her head on his lap and stretched out on the seat.

Mark started the car and got back on the highway.

He looked down at Danni she was sound asleep. She looked so beautiful laying there her curls spread all over his lap. The blanket had slipped down uncovering her delicate shoulders.  Mark ran his hands over her smooth warm skin caressing her in her sleep. Danni murmured in her sleep. Mark rubbed her head until she settled back into a deep sleep.

He thought about what he was feeling for her, it scared him to death, but he had to do something, he couldn't lose her. The thought of her with another man drove him insane.


	23. chapter 23

Mark and Danni arrived around noon at the secluded beach house. Danni loved it. It was right on the beach. It had a small cozy living room. A beautiful bedroom with a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi. The kitchen was roomy but cozy with a big bay window overlooking the beach. It was fall so it was chilly but not uncomfortably so. It was cloudy out but Danni didn't care it was beautiful and peaceful and she was with Mark so that made it perfect. They unpacked there stuff and got settled in.

"Danni I'm going shopping, we need groceries. Why don't you take a nap and get some rest." Mark said.

"I don't want a nap. Why can't I go with you?" Danni said pouting.

Mark laughed at the face she was making.

"Why would ya want to do that when you could stay here and rest?" Mark asked.

"Cause I just want to do things together the way normal couples do." Danni said looking down.

Mark could see she was upset. Mark went over and put his arms around her. 

"Come on baby. Let's go shopping." Mark said kissing her head.

Danni grinned and took his hand and they left.

Mark couldn't help but laugh at Danni she was silly. She was like a child grabbing everything that looked good and throwing it in the cart.

"We don't need that." Mark said setting the box of cookies back on the self.

"But I want them." Danni said.

"Ya already got two boxes of cookies. How many cookies you going to eat in four days?" Mark asked.

"Mark. I'll eat them." Danni said tossing them back in the cart full of stuff.

Mark picked her up till she was face level with him.

"Young lady, you are a brat." Mark said.

Danni giggled and kissed his cheek. Marks heart melted. She was too cute for her own good.

Mark put his lips over her ear.

"Do you know what happens to little girls that act like brats?" Mark asked.

"Umm there boyfriends take em home and make wild passionate love to them?" Danni said.

Mark smiled against her ear. She was something else.

"Well yea, but before that." Mark said his breath tickling her ear.

"What?" Danni asked.

"They get pulled across there boyfriends lap for a good spanking." Mark whispered.

"Ohh baby spank me." Danni said laughing.

Mark shook his head and pulled back and kissed her.

"You're incorrigible." Mark said. 

"I know." Danni said as Mark sat her back down.

Mark just shook his head and followed her off.

Danni and mark spent the afternoon walking on the beach. Danni took her shoes off and skirted in and out of the waves. Mark smiled as he watched her. She made him so happy. He didn't think he had laughed or smiled this much in his whole life. Danni turned around and seen Mark watching her and ran and jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Mark asked laughing as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Cause you make me so happy." Danni said.

"Well you make me happy to Darlin. Now let's go fix some dinner. I'm starving." Mark said.

"Okay." Danni said trying to get down.

"Naw I'll carry ya, you don't weigh no more than a feather anyway." Mark said heading back to the house.

Danni wasn't about to argue. She laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed being in his arms.

After dinner the two of them lay on the carpet watching TV. Danni lay with her head on Mark's chest and his big arms wrapped around her.

"Ya ready for bed baby?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Danni murmured.

Mark stood up and pulled her to her feet and they went to the bedroom. 

Danni stripped ff her shirt and panties and crawled to the top of the bed and lay back. She spread her legs in invitation.

"Ravish me." Danni said looking up at him with passion filled eyes.

"Huh uhh Darlin, no quickie tonight. I'm going to make you feel real good." Mark said stripping his clothes off.

"Ravish me slowly then." Danni said in a husky voice as she stared mesmerized at his huge erection.

"I intend to." Mark said and headed toward her.


	24. chapter 24

Mark crawled on the end of the bed and started at her feet. He kissed and caressed her flesh inch by inch. He slowly worked his way up with gentle touches and light kisses. He ran his tongue lightly over her calves and thighs causing Danni to moan and whimper in the pleasure he was giving her. His lips and finger moved higher and higher soothing her hot flesh. He reached her center and used his fingers to part her outer folds and gently ran his tongue down her slit.

"Markkkk." Danni moaned.

Mark ran his tongue up and down her slit occasionally flicking his tongue over her clit causing Danni to buck her hips and groan. Mark brought her to the edge many times but stopped before she could find release causing Danni to whimper. Mark lips moved up her body and made there way to her belly button where he circled it with his tongue and dipped his tongue in and out. His fingers climbed to one breast and he massaged her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers causing it harden under his touch. His lips skimmed her ribcage his tongue flicking over her skin setting off fires whever it touched.

"Baby you taste so good." Mark murmured against her skin.

Danni just moaned giving herself over to the pleasure he gave her as he worshiped her body with his hands, tongue and lips. 

Mark ran his tongue over her other breast and let his tongue tease her nipple. Mark watched it pucker up and harden like the other one and smiled. He closed his mouth over the nipple and started sucking it gently. His tongue would flick over the nipple as he sucked and Danni thought she would die from pleasure. Mark finally released her nipple and kissed his way up to her neck running his tongue up her collarbone and then to her jaw where he placed gentle kisses until he reached her mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and slowly deepened the kiss using his tongue to nudge her mouth open. He slid his tongue in her mouth tasting and teasing her inner recesses.

All Danny could do was moan in pleasure. She had never felt such tender loving in her life. Mark slipped his fingers between her thighs as he kissed her. He parted her folds and slid two fingers in her.

"Mmmmmmm" Danni moaned into his mouth.

Mark pushed his fingers in her moist heat building a fast and steady rhythm.  Danni met the thrust of his fingers trying to find her release from this sweet torture. Mark pulled his finger out before she could cum and Danni whimpered in protest. Mark parted her legs and slid in between them. Danni looked up at him as he licked his fingers and grinned at her.

"Sweet stuff baby." Mark whispered and he took the fingers from his mouth and pushed them against her lips. Danni's plump full lips parted to let his fingers slide in and Danni sucked at them tasting herself.

"Oh yeah baby, your so hot." Mark growled.

Danni continued to suck on his finger as Mark thrust forward to sheath himself completely in her moist heat.

"Uhhh." Mark grunted in pleasure she he sank to the hilt in her.

"Oh Mark." Danni groaned in pleasure.

Danni grabbed his hips and held on.

Mark was in no hurry though. He moved in a slow methodical pace pulling almost all of the way out of her pussy and slowly sinking back in building there pleasure slowly.

Mark grunted as he sank into her. It was all he could do not unleash himself on her in a heated frenzy. Bur he controlled himself wanting to pleasure her as long as he could.

"Mark baby please, make me cum." Danni begged,

"Shhh alright baby, I'm going to take care of my girl." Mark replied huskily.

Mark sat back on his haunches not breaking there connection. He pulled her by her hips so that that the backs of her thighs rested on the tops of his. He started thrusting to her wildly. Danni clawed at the sheets as her pleasure was building with each hard and fast thrust of his cock into her core. Danni hips ground against his as she met his hard thrusts.

"Ooooooo" Danni screamed out her release approaching quickly.

"Is my baby cumming?" Mark asked as he felt his own release cumming.

"Yessssss Markkkk!" Danni yelled.

Mark sank into her again and again.

"Ohhhhh Goddddd,yessss Babyyy!" Danni yelled as she fell off the edge in the most pleasure she had ever felt. Her body was wracked with trembling and spasm as she came.

Mark grunted as he slammed into her tightness.

"Uhhh Yea girl, I'm going ta cum in ya baby." Mark said as he shot his seed deep in her moist heat.

The room was filled with the sounds of groans and grunts and panting as the two trembled in the aftermath of and earth shattering orgasm.

Mark leaned down and kissed her gently. He still even now moved gently inside her. He wanted to make his doll cum again. Mark pumped his hips faster and faster as her breathing increased again.

"Ya going to be a good girl and cum for me again?" Mark murmured. 

"MmmmHuh." Danni moaned.

"Cum on baby, cum with me." Mark encouraged as he felt his second release building.

"Mmmmmmm Ooooooooo,Markkk!" Danni groaned out as pure pleasure picked her up and tossed her about.

Mark came in her again draining himself in to core. Mark continued to move slowly and then slowly withdrew from her. Mark lay on his side and watched her laying there with her eyes closed. Her breathing was heavy. They were both sweating from there vigorous lovemaking. Danni turned away from him and curled up as if to go to sleep.

"Come to me baby." Mark whispered. 

Danni flipped over and looked at him. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him kissing her brow and stroking her hair.

"I love you Mark." Danni whispered.

Marks heart skipped a beat and he tilted her head up and kissed her gently.

"I do believe little lady, that I love ya too." Mark said.

Danni looked at him and burst into tears.

"Well damn, I didn't mean to scare ya." Mark said smiling a little.

"I have been waiting forever to hear you say that." Danni said between sobs.

"Shh now, I'm sorry Danni. I can be such a stubborn ass sometimes." Mark said.

Mark studied her intently as she lay against him.

"Ya know what Darlin?" Mark asked.

"What?" Danni asked.

"We're going to make some pretty babies together." Mark said.

Danni smiled up at him and reached up to kiss him.

"How's a Christmas wedding sound?" Mark asked.

"Like music to my ears." Danni said.

"Mark how did you figure out you loved me?" Danni asked.

"Girl it's just there staring me in the face, has been for a while, I'm just through running from it.

"I tell you truth Mark, that's why I ran that first night, I knew it was different and it scared the hell out of me." Danni said.

"I guess we both been running baby. But from now on no more regrets, no looking back, we just live one day at a time and love each other." Mark said.

Danni smiled and snuggled into his arms. It had been a long and winding road to get here, but the trip was defiantly worth it.

_Thanks for the great reviews everyone. It's your reviews that keep me writing. I hope you liked the story._

**The End**


End file.
